Demon Sense
by Ender-kb
Summary: Kagome is starting college, but realizes that things are more chaotic than just homework. What is the mystery behind her neighbor? Why are the Demon Hunter's after him?
1. Right On Target

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters are from InuYasha, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 1: Right On Target**

Hi! My name's Kagome. I'm just your average 18-year-old, if you call teenage life normal. Tokyo, Japan is always full of life and adventure, but living on temple grounds I tend to see the weird and boring part of it. I ended up having a daily routine of school, studying, and a little bit of friend time, but since I graduated high school things are getting a little stressful and crazy. College is no simple task, and neither are the things that seem to come along with it.

"I'm off to register for my classes, Mom!" Kagome yelled through the back door.

"Okay hon. I'll see you later." She responded.

She walked towards the college campus grounds then noticed her friends up ahead.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" she yelled as she ran to catch up with her giggling friends.

"There you are Kagome." Eri called back.

"We thought you were going to be late again so we thought we'd meet you on campus." Ayumi said cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm not always late." Kagome defended. Then she got those scolding looks. She just sighed and hung her head in shame as they laughed in amusement.

"College is so much cooler than high school. We all get to have the same classes together and we get to pick what time we want to go too." Kagome screamed with excitement.

"Hey let's go to WacDonald's and grab something to eat." Yuka suggested.

"I think I'm just gonna go home and crash. I'm tired." Kagome said.

"Party pooper." Eri said.

"Aw, c'mon guys. Mom wants me to help her with temple duties tonight while grandpa's gone. I wanna get a nap in before I have to start doing that."

"Fine. Run along little priestess." Eri quipped, jokingly.

"Thanks guys. See ya around."

Kagome was almost home free when she saw _him_.

"Hey Kagome." called a short lanky young man.

"Oh no," she said under her breath. She turned to him, "Hi Koutatsu."

"So did ya sign up for any art classes this semester?" Koutatsu probed.

"Of course. You know me, big art fanatic, heh, heh." she said nervously. 'He better not ask which one.'

"Maybe I can get in on a class with you. Just like old times." He probed on.

"Yeah, sure. I might be changing my classes around though, so I don't know which one I'll be in for sure."

"No big. I'll see ya later then." He said as he left.

"Alright, bye." she sighed and let out a small shiver. 'What a creepy guy."

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she trudged in the kitchen.

"How was registration?" Kagome's mom asked.

"It was great, until I ran into Koutatsu on my way home." she shivered.

"Oh honey, don't worry about him. I just think he likes you."

"That's what worries me."

Kagome's mom giggled.

"I'm gonna take a nap then we can get started on those chores." Kagome said as she started up the stairs.

"Sure dear."

"Whew! I think I underestimated gramps and how much work he does around here." Kagome said as they finished their work and entered the house, the sun setting at their backs and clouds rolling in.

"You have no idea how hard he tries to keep this temple looking good."

"For sure. So what's for dinner?" she inquired innocently.

"I think I'll just make some ramen tonight. It's just us tonight since Sota's staying at a friend's house."

"That's fine, mom. I think I'm gonna get some practice tonight after dinner."

"What is your interest in that slingshot thingy anyway?"

"I like knowing that I can do something that hardly anyone else does."

"You already do something like that, dear."

"Yeah, but I can't tell anyone about that…much less show them."

"Well, what about your art?"

"A lot of people can do that."

"Well, alright dear. I just don't see any use for a skill like that, but if you like doing it…" Kagome's mom trailed off as she finished making the ramen.

They ate in a comfortable silence with the exception of the slurping of their noodles.

After they had finished Kagome grabbed her slingshot and went outside to the courtyard. She set up all of her targets along the fence in front of the God Tree just like she did almost every night. She looked up at the thickly clouded sky.

'Now if would just not rain for just twenty minutes' she thought hopefully.

Yet, the skies were not kind to her as the rain started to fall just five minutes into her slingshot practice. She decided to grab her long black raincoat and hat so she could keep practicing anyway. She was on a roll. She kept hitting her wooden targets just outside of the bull's-eye. The rain was trying its hardest to keep her vision blurred as she aimed her next tiny rock.

'This is it. It's going straight into the bull's-eye." She thought just as she let go of the band and heard a faint crash in the distance.

'What was that?' She thought alarmed. She forgot all about where her rock had hit. She jogged to the source of the distraction trying to avoid any puddles that had accumulated from the heavy rain.

As she reached the edge of her property she noticed just two houses down that a clay flower pot had been knocked off of its fence. She peered through the darkness to see if any cats were around. She stopped when she caught movement in the bushes underneath of the front window of the house. She made out a young man hidden there.

'What is he doing?' She watched curiously. She kneeled down slightly as not to attract attention. She recognized him; he lived there, but why was he hiding? Then she saw two men rounding the house slowly, like they were looking for a place to enter.

'Oh no. If they keep going on that path they'll surely find him.' She thought quickly of something to do. Then she realized that the slingshot was in her hand. She bent down and picked up a small rock. She aimed it at a small pot at a nearby house across the street.

Bull's-eye!!

The noise caught the two men's attention as well as the young man's, but the two men started to look worried and fled the scene.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, and a bit too loudly as she noticed she caught the young man's attention. She returned his gaze and nodded to him from underneath of her dark hat while the rain dripped heavily from it. Then she turned and walked calmly back to her courtyard.

Kagome was certainly curious as to why this scene had taken place, but she knew that this particular young man was not the sharing type. He liked to keep to himself and that was all she knew.

As she was taking down her targets a clearing of someone's throat startled her. She turned around to find the young man standing before her.

"You didn't have to do that." He stated plainly.

"Well, I didn't want those guys snooping around anymore than you did."

"I could've taken care of them easily." He said as he turned his oversized head away.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the tall dense man before her. "Hmph! You're welcome!" she spat nastily.

"Hey I didn't ask for your help. Besides, they'll be back again tomorrow."

Kagome was snapped back to reality at this.

"What? Why?" she asked, concerned.

"Keh! Cause they're after me, that's why. I can't go back home now. They'll find me…eventually." He said, his eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Isn't there someplace you could stay? Until it's safe for you to go back?"

"No, and it will never be safe for me to go back." He turned and started to walk away.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? That way you could take some time to think about where you can go? What you can do?"

"I don't need you."

"Of course you don't. Now come on." She said ignoring his obvious refusal. The young man followed her anyway with a look of curiosity and skepticism.

Kagome handed him a towel to dry off his long black hair while she removed her hat and coat. She hung the dripping wet items on the coat rack. When she turned around she was met by the gaze of two violet eyes.

"What!?" she said startled.

"I'm hungry." The man said simply.

Before Kagome handed him his ramen she asked, "What's your name? I'm letting you sleep in my house and I don't even know what to call you."

"Well, what's your name?" he asked defensively.

"Kagome." She said with a big smile on her face.

"InuYasha." He mumbled.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah."

"I like that."

As InuYasha finished his ramen with a slurp Kagome placed a pillow and blanket in his arms and marched him up to her bedroom. She didn't want her mom waking up to a stranger on their couch.

InuYasha situated himself on the floor while Kagome plopped herself into her bed already changed into her pajamas. Both went to sleep without a word, but with heads full of questions.

Kagome awoke with a start when she realized that InuYasha was already awake.

"Do you want some breakfast? I make some killer omelettes."

"Whatever."

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the blanket. I'll be right back."

Kagome went downstairs and found her mom reading the newspaper and Sota already home from his friend's house.

"Morning dear." Her mom greeted, "would you like some breakfast?"

"I kinda wanted to make some omelettes."

"Can you make me some too Kagome?" Sota chimed in.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yeah!"

Kagome placed an omelette on Sota's plate while placing three on her own.

"Pig." Sota said with a mouthful of omelette.

"Hey, so I'm extremely hungry today. Give me a break." She defended as she slid a second set of chopsticks inside of some napkins without drawing attention.

"You know," Kagome started as they finished their omelettes, "it may be better for you to stay here so you can keep an eye on your family. If those men come back like you say they will, your family might be in danger."

"Keh, I already told you, they're after me, not my family. Besides, they can take care of themselves." He muttered.

"Well, what about your sister?"

"How'd you know I had a sister?"

"I do pay attention to my neighbors. I've also had some classes with her in high school."

"Yeah, well, she can take care of herself too. She's not even my sister anyways." He mumbled the last part so low he was surprised she even heard it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well fine then Mr. Grumpy-pants." She retorted, "You better fix that attitude if you think you're going to be staying here."

"Hey, the only reason I'm accepting your _invitation _is because they'll least expect it."

"Huh?"

"Those guys will think I ran away, far away. They'll never guess that I'm just a few houses down from my own." He spouted arrogantly.

"Hey, I guess your right."

"'Course I am!" Then he yelped as a pillow struck the back of his head.

Don't fret, more action to come in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fic so I may need a little constructive criticism.

Later!


	2. A Traitor In Their Midst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to the creator of InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 2: A Traitor In Their Midst**

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked when she noticed InuYasha placing a black hat upon his head.

"Hey, it's been a week and I haven't seen anyone snooping around, so I'm going to do some snooping of my own." He snapped back while slinging a long dark coat around him.

"You better be careful. Just because we haven't seen anyone doesn't mean they aren't there. They could be expecting you to do this."

"Keh, like anyone could catch me anyway."

'He can be so arrogant sometimes.' Kagome thought as she watched him gracefully go down the stairs without making a sound. She made sure everyone was asleep then watched as InuYasha left the house. He lifted his head this way and that and seemed to make it a point to look straight at Kagome's window. It was as if he knew she was watching, then he disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome lay in her bed waiting for InuYasha to return. It was nearing sunup and she was getting worried. She kept falling asleep and then waking up hoping to find InuYasha asleep on the floor, but nothing. Her lids finally shut for the last time.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as she shot up out of bed from some kind of nightmare.

"What! What's wrong?" he yelled, startled.

"You're back!" she gasped, then jumped over to hug him tightly. "I thought something happened to you."

"Keh! I told you, stupid, no one can catch me." He said as Kagome released him and sat upon her bed.

"Yeah, but there are things that might be able to." She said nervously.

"Like what?" InuYasha inquired suspiciously.

"Other…things."

"What 'other things'?"

"Things. Like wild animals and…and…criminals…and demons." She said the last word so quietly that she couldn't believe he heard her.

"How do you know about demons?" he asked, surprised.

'Idiot, idiot. You're not supposed to talk of such things.' She scolded herself. "Wait. You know about demons?"

"Of course I do. I ain't stupid. But how…oh, you live in a temple. You would know of such things."

"Yeah. Grandpa taught me everything I know. Plus, I had to learn a few things on my own."

"So, you know about demon hunters then?"

"Oh yeah! I even help them out every now and then." She stated proudly.

"What!? How do you do that?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"I can sense demons."

"Uh, can you do that all of the time?" InuYasha asked, while poking at a stuffed bear on Kagome's desk.

"No. I can only sense active demons. Basically when they're using their powers."

"Oh." InuYasha responded, looking a bit relieved.

As the next few days passed, Kagome noticed that InuYasha was rather quiet, even for him. He always wore this expression like he was deep in thought. He made a routine of going out at night after Kagome's family had gone to bed, much to Kagome's disapproval.

She feared for his safety so much that he even promised to be gone for only a few hours instead of all night.

"Kagome, I'm back." InuYasha said as he shook his friend's shoulder.

"Okay." Then she turned over to go back to sleep. When she didn't hear him move to lie on the floor she turned back over. She found him still standing over her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I need to leave." He stated simply, not making eye contact with her.

"Okay. What time will you be back?"

"No. I…I mean I can't…stay here anymore."

"What? Why?" she inquired frantically as she sat upright in her bed facing him.

"It's too dangerous. If those guys find me here then your whole family will be in danger."

"But you said you haven't seen anyone around. No one knows you're here. What about _your_ family? Aren't they worried about you?" she questioned.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're not my real family."

"What?"

"I'm adopted. My sister, too. Although, she's not my real sister either. Those people allowed us to stay there, but that's as far as it goes."

"That's horrible."

"Keh! No biggie. I'm used to it."

"And your sister? Kikyo, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't care either?" she asked.

"She handles it better than I do. She's a brick wall."

"Oh. So, where would you go?"

"Anywhere. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Who are they? Why are they after you, InuYasha?" Kagome asked with determination in her voice.

"…" InuYasha knew that when she sounded like that, there was no fighting it, but he couldn't figure out how to tell her.

"Look, I've been polite long enough not to ask this whole time, but I'm in too deep now. You're my friend and I want to know what's going on."

InuYasha turned his head away from her as he said, "They're demon hunters."

"Demon hunters? But, why?"

"Because I'm a demon."

"…" Kagome furrowed her brow as she looked him up and down.

"Well, half demon anyway." He said lightly.

"Yeah, right. There's no such thing. You're no demon at all. Your eyes are human. Your ears, your hair, even your hands; all human." She said skeptically.

"That's because I can disguise myself."

"How?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a power I learned."

"I'd be able to sense it."

"It's only active when I actually use it to turn the disguise on and off. So even if I did use it, you'd only sense it for a second."

Then Kagome felt a pull on her stomach as her demon sense flickered for a moment. She looked down at her stomach as she gently placed a hand upon it.

"So that's where you feel it?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" She asked confused as she looked up at InuYasha and noticed that he wasn't InuYasha anymore.

His black hair had somehow caught the color of the full moon and his once violet eyes were now an entrancing gold. InuYasha started to smile under her gaze, that's when she noticed the point of his fangs. She stood up and took a step closer towards him and he flinched.

'Is he afraid of me?' she thought. She saw something twitch at the top of his head.

'Dog ears?? How adorable!' she thought excitedly.

She moved right in front of him and reached up towards his ears. A hand quickly, but gently grasped Kagome's wrist.

"I won't hurt you." InuYasha stated in a reassuring tone.

'Did he think I was going to defend myself?' she thought, then said soothingly, "I won't hurt you either."

As confusion set upon his face he slowly released Kagome's wrist. Kagome reached up the rest of the way and rubbed his fuzzy white ears for a few seconds. When she was done she saw an agitated look on his face.

"Sorry." She said. He looked at her with skepticism. "What?"

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No. You're not evil are you?"

"No. Kikyo on the other hand…"

"But I thought all demons were evil? Kikyo's evil? Wait…Kikyo's a demon?"

"Yes, Kikyo's a demon and she can be evil when she wants to be. Not all demons are evil."

"But I've never felt any demonic auras around here. How can she be evil."

"Kikyo doesn't need to use her powers to be evil." He stated simply.

"Oh. Look, you're probably going to be safer if you stay here."

"If they found out that you were helping a demon, you're family's as good as gone."

"They trust my family too much. I'm actually surprised they haven't contacted us about you."

"Yeah. I don't even know how they found out about me. But still, I need to find a more permanent place to hideout. I can't stay in your bedroom forever."

"Alright, but let me look for a place. I know where most of the temples are in the city and I want to make sure you stay clear of those. Plus, I don't know if there's another person like me around that may be able to sense demonic auras without using their powers."

"Yeah. Scary thought."

"It may take me a few days, but I'll find something."

"So dear, do you have all of your school supplies gathered together?" Kagome's mom mentioned one morning as she entered the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah mom. Just getting a little nervous I guess." Kagome almost forgot; college was starting in just a few days.

"Don't worry too much, honey. You'll do great." Kagome's mom assured her. "Any new art projects going on?"

"No. I haven't had too much time. I still need to rearrange my studio too, it's getting a little cluttered." Then realization struck Kagome in the face. "In fact, I have time to do that today. See ya later mom."

"Okay, dear."

Kagome ran to the shed at the back of the property. She knelt down to the trap door and inserted a key into the built-in lock. She lifted the door up and walked down the steep narrow steps.

"This is perfect." She said with a smile on her face as she looked around her studio.

The bright fluorescent lights she asked her grandpa to install filled the room with tons of light so that way she could draw and paint from an angle in the room. She was sure that if she arranged everything a certain way there would be plenty of room for InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed after entering her room and shutting the door. "I found a place."

"Really? Where? Show me." He said.

"It's not ready just yet, but it should be by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

Kagome was able to sneak an extra cot from the guest supplies closet into her studio. She set up a bookshelf hiding the cot from view of the trapdoor, in case anyone poked their head through. She even installed a drop cloth that ran the length of the studio to "hide her supplies from view so it looked more organized". She finally thought it was time to bring InuYasha down.

"Ok, InuYasha, here it is." She said proudly.

"This is the place you found? But it's still on your property."

"Yeah. That's why it's so great. Like I said, you're safer here. This way you won't be in any dangerous areas and if anyone comes sniffing around, I'll lead them in another direction."

"Alright, but the first sign of trouble and I'm outta here."

"Fine." Kagome said with a smug look upon her face. InuYasha just rolled his eyes.

Things were working out great the first few days. Then one night when Kagome was bringing InuYasha a late dinner she noticed he was sneaking his way off of the property.

'Now what is he up to?' Curiosity got to her. She placed the dinner just inside the shed and followed.

She kept her distance so as not to alert InuYasha of her presence. Of course she had to be extremely careful due to his demon senses. She had to put her skills to use that she had learned from the many hunts she had accompanied the demon hunters on. She followed him for about a mile and was about to turn back when she realized he had stopped too. She placed herself in the darkest corner of the alleyway they now resided in. InuYasha then jumped onto a nearby rooftop as Kagome heard a vehicle approach.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she caught motion from a shadowy figure approach the vehicle at the other end of the alleyway. She wanted to move closer to better witness the scene that was about to unfold before her, but she was too worried about InuYasha seeing her.

'Kikyo?' Kagome thought as she looked upon the figure a little longer that had approached the vehicle.

"I thought you said this was going to be an easy catch." A woman questioned as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Okay, so my brother is fairly resilient for a half demon. Don't worry, he'll show up sooner or later. Why don't you guys just use a priestess or something to locate him?" Kikyo inquired.

"Because we don't want certain authorities to know of our activities."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Well, I did deliver my end of the bargain. I told you where he was, so hand it over."

"Fine. We still expect you to let us know if you hear of his whereabouts."

"Of course." Kikyo responded as she took a small bag from the other woman.

The thin lipped woman returned to her vehicle and left. Just as Kikyo herself was about to leave InuYasha decided to make his presence known.

"So it was you." He accused as he jumped down from his perch to land in front of a surprised Kikyo.

"Hmm…what are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it. I heard everything. How could you endanger out family like that?"

"Don't kid yourself InuYasha. You have no feelings for them."

"Okay. How could you betray your own kind?"

"My own kind? Ha! You're a half demon. You're nothing like me or _my_ kind. The demon hunters do pay a pretty penny for the chance to experiment on the only half demon that's been found, though." Kikyo said with a smirk as she eyed her small bag.

"So that's what this is about? You put yourself at risk for money? I didn't think you could stoop so low."

"Oh don't be so naive. Since I gave them the information they gave me money _and_ amnesty from all demon hunters."

"And you trust them? You hate them."

"Well, if they fall back on their word, my demon powers may just slip." She said while admiring her nails with a glare.

"They'll never catch me."

"Only time will tell."

"Keh!." And with that, InuYasha bounded from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could into the darkness. Only Kagome was there to hear the last words Kikyo uttered, "Ah, InuYasha. If only I had your speed. We could end this tonight."

As Kagome reached the temple grounds she noticed InuYasha outside the shed. He didn't look too happy.

"Where were you?" he scolded.

"Where were you?" she scolded back.

"What? How did you…When did you?"

"I saw you leave and decided to follow you." She confessed while staring at the ground, "I was afraid something might happen to you."

"So you risk the fact that something may have happened to you?"

"…"

"You're so stupid sometimes!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Hmph. Well excuse me for caring!" she yelled as she stomped off towards the house. InuYasha ran in front of her.

"Kagome, stop. I'm sor…I was worried too, you know!" he said. She was surprised she was hearing these words leave his mouth.

She sighed, "Alright. Well, let me go and reheat your dinner."

More things will be revealed in the next chapter and quite possibly a little romantic moment. Hope you all are enjoying. I like reviews and constructive criticism. I may need it. 'Til next time.

Ender


	3. The Demon Huntress

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters are from InuYasha, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 3: The Demon Huntress**

"So what was that all about last night? I mean, I think I got most of it, but do you think you could give me some details?" Kagome interrogated InuYasha while visiting him in her studio.

He let out a sigh, "Well, as far as anyone knows, I'm the only half demon there is. As far as I knew, Kikyo was one of the very few that knew. I never considered Kikyo my friend or anything close to it, but I never thought that she would turn me in, especially when she herself is at risk."

"But she's a demon. Demons can't be trusted."

"I'm a demon and you seem to trust me. Plus, demons usually keep quiet about their own kind mostly because they don't wanna get ratted out themselves."

"Yet, she said that you were nothing like her. How could she say something like that?"

"Well, just because I'm part demon, I'm still part human. Demons hate anything human. They consider me filthy, well at least the ones that know of me, which, I think is a lot more than I thought, now."

"That's terrible to have to live with someone like that."

"Keh, I can handle anything."

With all the excitement that had come into her life, Kagome hadn't touched her art supplies. She was starting to get the creative craving in her heart. While InuYasha was out doing his nightly patrol, she decided to paint while she waited for his return.

She had no clue what she wanted to paint, but it pulled at her so she just let her hands do the work. She brushed the blank canvas with paint; whites, golds, reds, tans. She was working so quickly that she didn't realize what she was painting until she was almost done. She added the finishing touches then stepped back. She was breathtaken by the most handsome image she had seen of InuYasha.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Usually, when she made any portrait of anyone she needed them present. Yet, InuYasha's face had been so firmly impressed into her mind, and quite possible her heart, that she could paint him on memory alone. She was quite amazed with herself.

She revered the easel so InuYasha wouldn't see it. When it had time to set she would cover it. She then heard InuYasha entering the shed above.

"Anything?" she asked as he started down the steep steps.

"No. I'm not surprised. Umm…you wouldn't want to go out anywhere would you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that it's still kinda early. I thought we could get something to snack on or something."

"Oh! Well, let's see, I think the ice cream shops still open."

"Yeah, let's go there."

"Okay."

'InuYasha never asks to go anywhere with me. I wonder if he's feeling alright.' Kagome thought as they walked to the nearest ice cream shop.

"Now you're going to be up all night." Kagome giggled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I love coffee ice cream." InuYasha said while stuffing his face.

They both walked up to Kagome's front porch to finish their ice cream. They were both startled when the front door swung open and Kagome's mom was walking through with her head turned away from them.

"Don't worry Sota. Kagome will watch you. I'll be back in a little bit." Kagome's mom shouted to Sota through the door.

Kagome looked wide eyed at InuYasha, but neither could do anything quick enough.

"Oh, Kagome! I thought you were in your art studio. Well, I'm leaving for the airport to pick up your Grandpa. He's finally coming back from his retreat. It's been so long. Oh, who's this?" Kagome's mom asked finally after noticing InuYasha to her left.

"Uh, mom, this is InuYasha. He lives two houses down from us, on the corner. We just went to get some ice cream and he was just about to leave." Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you InuYasha. I'll be back soon, Kagome." She said with a wave. Then she got into her car and made her way off.

Kagome let out a big sigh of relief then set her empty ice cream cup onto the porch railing. InuYasha did the same.

"This was fun. We should do this more often." Kagome said.

"Yeah."

Kagome was about to step inside during the peaceful silence, but InuYasha finally spoke up.

"Kagome, I wanted to tell you that…I appreciate you letting me stay here. No one else would have taken me in like that. You're probably the only real friend I have." InuYasha kept staring at the steps. Kagome assumed he did this because he was uncomfortable with what he was saying, she was probably right. She found that she was a little bothered by how InuYasha described her; a friend.

"Friend. Of course I'm your friend. You can always count on me." She said while pasting a half fake smile on her face.

Then InuYasha brushed the side of her arm with the back of his fingers. This, of course, caught Kagome's attention as she looked straight into his serious eyes. She was paralyzed. She couldn't get enough breath into her lungs. Things were getting darker all around as InuYasha's face was getting closer. Then her eyes shut involuntarily as she felt his lips press upon hers. Her body went on autopilot.

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he pressed her body against his. Kagome slid her arms up around his neck and placed a hand behind his head, then deepened the kiss. She heard InuYasha's breathing quicken then started to hear a deep rumble from his chest. She tried to ignore it, but then he growled out loud between the small separations of their lips.

He stopped suddenly like he didn't realize he had done it until he heard it himself. He pulled away, looked into her eyes then took off down the road, disappearing into the darkness.

'What was that?' Kagome thought, utterly confused and shocked.

InuYasha did a very fine job of avoiding Kagome the next day. When they did see each other it was only for a fleeting second because he was leaving. Kagome was afraid she wouldn't get to talk to him by the time she had to go to sleep.

Tomorrow was her first day at college. She had to make sure she got plenty of rest and that InuYasha had his own key for his room. She wouldn't be home very much anymore so she couldn't be sure that her family wasn't snooping around where they shouldn't, especially since Grandpa was home now. Her studio must be locked whether he was in it or not.

The wind started to pick up again.

'Looks like it's going to rain again tonight.' Kagome sighed while sitting at her desk in front of her bedroom window. As the clouds and darkness nearly covered the city, Kagome decided to try and give InuYasha the key again before it had gotten too late.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to head outside she ran into her Grandpa.

"You sure have been going out to that studio a lot today, Kagome." He asked suspiciously.

"Heh, yeah, uh, I just wanna make sure I have everything for school tomorrow." She replied with a fake laugh.

"Hm." was all he said as he went back into the kitchen.

Kagome nearly made it to the studio before the rain started to pour. She ran the rest of the way and paused before the trap door.

'What should I say? What should I do?' Kagome thought as she growled to herself.

"What?" a voice behind her snapped.

She jumped as she turned and met the violet eyes of InuYasha.

"InuYasha…" she began as she caught a wince in his eyes, "I came to give you a copy of the key for the studio. I start school tomorrow so I won't be able to keep a look out. You need to keep it locked all the time."

"Kagome, I.." InuYasha started.

"Well," Kagome interrupted, "big day tomorrow. Gotta get to bed." She handed him the key and stepped around him, then walked quickly through the heavy rain towards the house. She paused halfway and turned around pondering whether she should go back to talk to him or not. Deciding against it she turned to go inside. She stopped abruptly as a pair of eyes she loved so much were staring her down right in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He said softly.

She put on her best smile, "For what?"

"Last night…I shouldn't have done that. I know you're mad at me, but I want you to know that I wasn't myself. I didn't mean to." He said while staring at the muddy ground.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'Now he's saying that he didn't to kiss me? Unbelievable!'

"Goodnight, InuYasha!" and with that Kagome stormed into the house and left the dog in the rain.

College was a lot busier than she had expected. Her classes may have been what she wanted, but it was difficult getting from one to the other in a small amount of time. There were also so many people and it was rather intimidating to her. She only saw her friends in class because they had to run off right after to get to another class that she hadn't taken.

It was better this way anyway because there was only one person on her mind. She couldn't stop rattling her brain over what InuYasha could possibly be thinking in his head.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice yelled, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…Koutatsu, hi." She said half-heartedly.

"Art class was great wasn't it?" he questioned.

"Yeah. It was fine."

"I was wondering, uh…if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, well I'm kinda busy tomorrow."

"Well, when are you free?"

"I'm not sure. Look, Koutatsu, I'm don't really-"

"Okay, well just let me know when you can. Later!"

She sighed heavily. 'He never lets me tell him. He probably already know, but keeps trying anyway. What a pain.' Kagome thought wearily.

As Kagome approached the temple she noticed a shiny black car in front.

"Oh no." she said aloud as she quickly rushed into the kitchen. She turned the corner quickly and without thinking she yelled.

"What's wrong?! What happened?"

"Oh, Kagome dear. You're home. Everyone's fine. Sango here, just had some news from the D.A. hoping you might be able to help." Kagome's mother informed.

"Oh. Is that all? Okay." She said relieved.

Kagome's mother left the two girls to talk business. Sango sat at the table properly and greeted Kagome as she joined her.

"It's okay Sango, you don't have to be so formal." Kagome giggled.

"Oh, whew. I was afraid it had been too long since I came to visit." Sango said as she relaxed her posture.

"Oh no, it's fine. I know you're pretty busy with the Demonhunter's Association. So what's going on that brings you here so suddenly?"

"We have a demon on the loose."

"You do? Wow, it's been awhile since you've been desperate enough to seek my help. How long's it been? Since it's been loose?"

"Well, I'd say about three or four weeks. He's real slippery though. They told us he can make himself look human."

"Really…" Kagome said, putting a curious and surprised look on her face, but feeling nauseous and scared inside. She did her best to conceal her quickened breath due to her risen heartbeat. She had to tell InuYasha as soon as possible, al things aside for now. "So do you know what he looks like in his human state?"

"Well, yes, but there's not too much to distinguish him from any other guy except for one thing; he has really long black hair." Kagome's stopped breathing for just a moment.

"Well, at least there's that." She said with a cheap smile on.

"He's been seen within a mile of here so you may not have to go too far to sense him."

"That's if he's even active."

"Yeah. Hopefully he will be soon once he feels the heat coming on." Sango sounded exhausted.

"I'll stay alert. It's gonna be a little more difficult for now since I started college."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. How's that going anyway?"

"It's alright so far. This one guy keeps buggin' me though."

"You're not talking about Koutatsu, are you?"

"You remember him?"

"Yeah. He never could leave you alone. Nothing ever sat right with me about him. Creepy little guy. You watch out for yourself around him, okay?" Sango said with concern.

'Does she know something that I don't?' Kagome thought with curiosity.

"I better get going. I got another appointment with the 'Dog House'." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're going to the House of Inu? Whatever for?" Kagome said with a gasp.

"We have suspicions that they have been harboring demons. It's starting to get real deep. This is big stuff Kagome. Not a peep out of you, okay?"

"Of course, Sango. You know you can trust me."

They said their goodbye's and then Kagome watched as Sango got into the shiny black car and drove off. Kagome instantly ran to the shed. She had to forget about the argument that she had with InuYasha and tell him about what had just occurred. She unlocked the door and went down into the art room and found no one there.

Kagome huffed to herself and went beck up the steep steps. As she came out she felt a pull in her stomach and turned around. Golden eyes looked at her.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" She pushed him into the shed wall to keep his demon features from view of the outside. "You can't be changing outside like that when someone can see you!"

"Why are you so worried? I can take on a few guys easily." He replied arrogantly.

"Not when the whole D.A.'s after you." She pressed her hand harder against his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sango just came to see me. When she comes to see me, it's a big deal. That means everyone's involved. She's like the head honcho of the D.A. and she came to see me about you." She was so close to his face from trying to drill into his head what she was saying with her eyes. She felt a pull and then watched as his gold eyes melted into violet.

"I see." He said simply. The emotion in his eyes changed from defiance to sincerity. "Then I must go."

What will InuYasha do? Where will he go? What is the mystery of the House of Inu? All this and more in upcoming chapters. Please read and review!

Ender


	4. The Man Between Them

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters are from InuYasha, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 4: A Man Between Them**

Kagome kept trying to undo everything InuYasha was doing. He was trying to leave and she didn't want him to. They had been through so much together in such a small amount of time, how was she just supposed to just forget about it? How was she supposed to know that he was going to be fine when she didn't?

"InuYasha," she said forcefully as she pulled out another pair of his jeans from his bag, "you can't leave. You're safer here. How many times do I need to tell you? I can protect you."

That didn't seem like the best thing to say once she saw his reaction.

"Protect me?" he said after he paused stuffing his back with the few clothes he had, "Kagome, I don't need protection. I've learned to avoid these things when I was little. My bro- There were always people that knew of my existence and have always tried to end it. It was rare, but it happened. I always had to be cautious. Nothing's changed, Kagome."

"InuYasha, I'm sorry," she said softly, "I just want to help. I want to know that I can get ahold of you somehow to at least find out that you're still…still."

Something in InuYasha's demeanor changed right then. He went to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders while she hid her eyes from him.

"Kagome, I'll be okay. I'll make sure I find a way to contact you. Okay?" he said reassuringly.

"InuYasha?"

"Ya?" he said, hunching to try and see her face. She was quiet for a moment.

"Why were you sorry you kissed me?" she whispered.

"Uh…I…" InuYasha stammered.

There was a long pause, then Kagome lifted her head to reveal the tiny pools at the bottom of her eyes.

"I didn't think you wanted me to. I didn't get permission. I thought you'd be mad at me for it, so I apologized." He finally answered, looking into the pleading eyes of the young woman in front of him.

"So, you wanted to, then?"

"…" InuYasha sighed as his cheeks became pink and looked at the floor. That was the answer she had been waiting for. She got onto her tippy toes and placed a short chaste kiss on InuYasha's lips. His eyes were wide and face flushed when she looked at him afterwards. He cleared his throat.

"I should be going." He finally said nervously. He grabbed his bag finally packed after hours when it should have only taken minutes.

"InuYasha, I want you to contact me as soon as you find a place." She said with that tone he knew he couldn't mess with.

"I will." He flashed his sweetest, yet arrogant smile and disappeared from the shed.

Kagome looked at the open trap door hoping that maybe he'd come back to say he'd changed his mind. After a minute had passed she knew it would not happen. She straightened up the cot and decided that if anyone asked she would say it had been for her quiet naps, away from the busy house. She thought of InuYasha and couldn't keep back the few tears that had escaped from fear that she would never hear from him again.

"Kagome! You're going to be late!" Sota yelled up the stairs at his sister.

"I know! When did you turn into mom?" She said as she flew down the stairs.

"When mom started doing on-call duties at the nursing home." He replied.

"That was rhetorical, dummy." Kagome grabbed a quick breakfast, "What about you?"

"Grandpa's taking me to school."

"Sometimes I wish our schools were on the same side of town." She cried as she ran out the door.

Kagome had missed her bus to the campus and ended up having to walk. She was alone with her thoughts, which she was hoping wouldn't happen. It had been days since InuYasha had left and still nothing. Not a word, a phone call, a letter, nothing. She was worried, but the D.A. hadn't contacted her about finally capturing their demon so she knew that hadn't been the case.

A car horn awoke her from her thoughts. She stopped and looked to her left.

'Oh No! Not him again.' She thought as she waved.

Koutatsu pulled his car over and rolled the window down.

"Hey Kagome! You wanna ride? You might be late for art class." Kagome didn't want to get into the car with this man, but she also didn't want her art teacher looking down on her for being late. She reluctantly got into the vehicle.

"Thanks, Koutatsu." She said.

"It's no problem. So what have you been up to lately? I don't see ya around campus too much, just in class."

"Well, my mom's been put on-call so I've had to watch my little brother lately."

"Oh, I see."

There was silence for a bit and Kagome could see from the corner of her eye that Koutatsu kept glancing at her. This was making her completely uncomfortable. He finally spoke up after awhile.

"So there's a party over at Hiten's house. I thought maybe you'd like to go." He asked, a little shifty eyed.

'Hiten? I haven't thought of him in a long time. He's a cool guy. I wouldn't mind going to a party there. Wait. Koutatsu asked if I wanted to go. Does that mean he wants me to go _with_ him?' Kagome looked at Koutatsu fully for the first time since she got into the car. His knuckles were white from the tightening grip upon the steering wheel.

"Uh…I'll have to…let my boyfriend know. He might want to go too." She said frightened at what she had just said. 'Boyfriend? I don't even have a boyfriend.'

"Oh…" Koutatsu replied. Kagome didn't think he meant to sound so disappointed. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, just." She said quickly and firmly, "Oh, here we are. We better hurry."

As soon as Koutatsu had stopped the car she got out and jogged to the classroom. Hopefully he wouldn't catch up to her until she was already in the room. She didn't make eye contact with him throughout the entire class and dodged him as much as she could after class was over without making it look obvious.

She ran into her friends at the food court by pure luck.

"Our class was cancelled. Can you believe that?" Ayumi exclaimed, "We were supposed to have a quiz today."

"Don't sound so disappointed. You act like you wanted to take it. I just can't believe that we're already taking quizzes in the first week of school. I heard that some classes are already giving exams. Can you believe that?!" Yuka said in disbelief.

"I'm just glad we get a break. This is the busiest week I've had in my whole life. I might have time to go home and take a nap." Eri said with a yawn.

"I heard that Hiten's having a party. Are you guys gonna go?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'd go anywhere Hiten is." Yaka said with closed eyes.

"Ya, he is so dreamy." Eri said afterward.

"I might go as long as my homework is finished." Ayumi said with her nose stuck in a book.

"Ayumi, this isn't high school." Yuka said pushing the book onto the table so she could see her face.

"All the more reason to make sure that it's done. As you said, 'This isn't high school.' It's college." She defended. Eri just rolled her eyes.

"I need to be headed off to my class. I doubt that I'll be as lucky as you guys. I'll call you later about the party okay? See ya!" Kagome waved as she walked off to her class.

When Kagome got home after all her classes that day she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome? It's Ayumi."

"Hey Ayumi. What's up?"

"We ran into Koutatsu after you left in the food court. He looked really upset and distraught. He said something about you having a boyfriend?" Ayumi asked concerned.

"Well, about that-"

"Kagome, I don't want to butt into your business. I'm just worried. Koutatsu's unstable. Just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome could hear Ayumi sigh through the telephone, "I've been hearing things about him from other people in my classes. I know he's got a thing for you so just stay alert when you're around him, okay?"

"Okay, Ayumi."

"I gotta go though; lots of work to do. Yuka's gonna call you later about party info, okay? Bye!"

"Ya, bye." Kagome said confused. 'That was weird.'

Yuka did call Kagome later and found out that the party was going to be this Saturday night at nine o'clock. Kagome thought that there was probably going to be alcohol there because Hiten had always been into the stuff, even in high school. There was no way she was going to have any of it. What was she going to tell Koutatsu when she showed up with no one? She concluded that she would figure that out when the time came.

Kagome dropped her book bag off in her bedroom, said hello to her family and went straight to the art studio. She had started this routine ever since InuYasha had left. She had hoped that he would have stopped by and given her a clue that he was still around. She went into the shed, then into the art room and, just like every other day this week since he had left, she found no sign of him.

She sat on the cot and rested her head upon her hand thinking of what he could be doing. Where he could be. Who he may be with.

She decided to rearrange her art studio and pulled a few easels around. She grabbed one that was in the corner and turned it around to come face to face with the one person she longed for. Only, he was on canvas. She had almost forgotten about this painting. It felt like so long ago.

'InuYasha's place.' She thought, 'Always.'

Saturday had come slowly. Kagome constantly thought of InuYasha. This caused all time to slow down and her heart ached more and more each day that passed. It was time for her to get ready for the party and the only thought that she really had was that she wished InuYasha were here. Maybe he could have gone with her. No, that would've been an insane suggestion if she would have said it to him. It would have been too dangerous for him.

"Alright mom, I'm going." She said after she had gotten ready.

"What dear?"

"I said I'm going," Kagome repeated while poking here head into the kitchen where her mother sat.

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Mom, I told you twice already. I'm going to a party at Hiten's place."

"Oh. I forgot. So who's all going to be there? Will there be alcohol at this party? What time will you be back?"

"Whoa mom, calm down. I'm going with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. I don't know if there's going to be alcohol, but I promise I won't have any of it and I should be back at midnight. Okay?" she said in a breathless voice.

"Alright, I trust you dear. Have fun." Kagome's mom replied, looking back down at the newspaper she was reading.

Kagome waited outside of the temple gates for her friends to show. While she was waiting she kept thinking of what she would say if she ran into Koutatsu. A few minutes passed when she finally heard the chattering of her three friends.

"Hey Kagome!" they yelled.

They walked to the bus stop, then arrived at Hiten's house. There were more people there than Kagome had expected. She didn't think that Hiten had gotten popular so quickly. Loud music was banging throughout the house. Kagome and her friends were squeezing through crowds of people; some drinking, some dancing, some just acting plain weird. They were trying to find Hiten so they could say hi to be polite.

Kagome finally saw him so they chatted with him a bit. An hour had passed by and the group of girls were dancing and having a blast. Many guys came up to them to dance with them. They didn't brush them off, but didn't encourage them either.

Eventually, Eri and Yuka were off with two guys dancing by themselves. Ayumi had decided to take a break and sat down somewhere out of sight. Kagome decided to look through the crowd of people to see if she could find anyone else she knew.

She almost gave up looking when someone caught her eye that she almost forgot she was trying to avoid. It was too late; he had seen her and knew that she saw him.

"Hi Koutatsu." She said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it. So, uh…where's your boyfriend?"

'Eep! I almost forgot.' Kagome was freaking out, but hid it well, "He couldn't make it; business stuff."

"Oh really? Where's he work?"

'Oh God, when will it end?' She smacked her forehead in her mind, "Out of town."

"I see. You want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure." Kagome said hesitantly. 'Whew, please no more questions.'

Koutatsu had not gotten a foot away from here when she lost him in the crowd. She stayed put, but pondered if she should just ditch him. She decided against it. That just wasn't her at all, no matter how much she disliked someone. He returned with some drinks and went into a less crowded room so they could chat without yelling.

Kagome checked that her drink was non-alcoholic before she drank it. As she took her first drink she prayed that someone would come to her rescue.

'I sure hope I won't be stuck with him all night.' She thought while looking through the crowd. They talked mostly of art since that was what they both had in common. Kagome went through three drinks before she started getting lightheaded and thought it was from lack of fresh air and quietness.

She leaned back on the couch she was sitting on to try and clear her head. This was a big mistake. As soon as she had done this Koutatsu made his move. He leaned in and tried to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as she turned her head away.

"I just wanted to kiss you. I thought it might help you to relax. You're starting to look a little tense." He defended.

"I'm sorry Koutatsu, but I don't like you like that. I think I should go find my friends." Kagome moved here hand from her aching head to the arm of the couch to help her stand. Koutatsu's hand impeded her from doing so.

"Don't go. We were having so much fun."

"No. I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to go home." Koutatsu's grip on her wrist tightened as she said this.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said quietly and darkly, but Kagome caught it even through the loud noise.

"Oh I think you are!" a voice called from across the room. He stood at the edge of the crowd, but was clearly visible. He had spoken so loudly that he had caught the attention of quite a bit of people in the room. Kagome's eyes enlarged quickly.

"InuYasha?" she couldn't believe her eyes, especially since it looked like there were two of him. He had distracted Koutatsu long enough for her to get up and clumsily walk over to InuYasha.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him quietly, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Apparently to save you from this creep." He stated, not taking his eyes off of the young man still sitting on the couch. InuYasha was about to walk over to the man and show him some manners, but was stopped when Kagome started falling before him. He caught her swiftly.

"Kagome!? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…feel dizzy. I…" Kagome tried to speak more, but all the lights went out.

Kagome awoke groggy and found herself lying in her art studio. Her head was still aching, but on the whole she felt better. She sat up slowly from the cot afraid that she may get dizzy. She sat still for a moment.

"InuYasha?" Kagome heard no movement.

She stood up steadily and placed a hand on the wall. She walked slowly toward the hanging drop cloth and pushed it aside so she could see the rest of the studio. She saw InuYasha standing in front of an easel.

"This is good." He spoke softly.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, not knowing exactly what he was looking at. Her eyes fell upon his silver hair and felt an urge to run her hands through it. InuYasha stepped aside and looked toward Kagome. Their eyes met and then Kagome's gaze slid to the painting. It was the painting she had done of him. Her cheeks grew warm, but tried her best not to look embarrassed.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"Well, I have reason to believe that you had a little too much to drink tonight." He said with his head turned away, clearly in disappointment.

Kagome could not smile, although she wanted to, but the situation that had just occurred was too serious. She chose to set InuYasha straight so he would not think badly of her.

"InuYasha, I didn't have any alcohol. I was drinking soda all night." Kagome shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed with thought. She had no reason to lie to him and she was sure that he knew that and trusted her. She hoped.

"Someone must have…put something in your drink then. That guy you were talking to?" he looked at her in question and had a spark of jealousy in his eye.

"I would never expect anyone to do anything so horrible, but I have been hearing things about him."

"So why were you talking to him then?"

"He was talking to me, I was just being polite. He's never stopped bugging me since high school. I don't really like him, InuYasha." She looked into his eyes once he met hers and made sure her look was of determination and reassurance.

"Well, I think it's about time to _not_ talk to him; whether or not it's polite."

"I think so too." She finally thought it was appropriate to allow a small smile. InuYasha smirked in return.

"How did you find me anyway?" she asked as she slid down the wall to sit upon the floor. InuYasha walked over to her and did the same.

"I came back to let you know I was okay and you weren't in your room when I looked in the window. I checked the studio and you weren't there either. I decided that maybe your mom would recognize me so I knocked on the front door. She said that you were at a party so I said that I was supposed to go too, but I forgot how to get there. She told me so I went."

"InuYasha, what if someone had recognized you?"

"I would have dealt with it."

"You are so wreckless sometimes." Kagome commented shaking her head.

"Hey, you should be glad that I came when I did, otherwise that guy would have had his way with you!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. I should be grateful." Kagome spoke softly then placed her hand around his. He looked at her then looked away quickly then she leaned her head upon his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence while they basked in each other's company. InuYasha had found his way back home, but for how long?

There ya have it. The House of Inu will make an appearance in the next chapter. Why is this significant? I'm sure some of you already have your own ideas and I think you may be right. You will only find out by reading the next chapter.

Please review; it makes me a better writer.

Ender


	5. The House of Inu

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters are from InuYasha, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 5: The House of Inu**

Kagome had been hoping for too much. She had reality strike her in the face a little too hard for her own good. InuYasha left. Again. He had been there for two days and that was that.

It turned out to be perfect timing though. The morning after he had left, Sango showed up at Kagome's door.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon, Kagome?" Sango inquired politely.

"I have class until eleven, but after that I'm free. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the Dog House?"

"What? What do you need me for?"

"The occupants seem sketchy to me. I want you to come and see if you sense anything. I've been making a few visits the past week and haven't found anything, but I know something's up. I just need the right equipment." Sango said with a sly smirk in Kagome's direction.

"Is that all I am to you now; equipment?" Kagome responded with a raised brow.

"Come on Kagome, please? I really think you could find something. We've got to uncover these demons."

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you."

Kagome found herself on the front steps of the largest home in Tokyo the next day. The pillars framing the door held up the house with God-like strength. Kagome couldn't even dream of wrapping her arms around the entire pillar. She'd be lucky if she could get them halfway around.

"You ready?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned her head from the giant pillar to Sango's questioning face. "Yeah, I don't feel anything yet." She confessed.

"That's alright. It'll happen sooner or later, I just know it." Sango frowned at the door. It opened slowly, most likely from the weight of it. A short little man opened the door. He was holding a staff that had two heads carved at the top. His face was shaped funny, but Kagome made no mention of it.

"Miss Sango, the Master is expecting you. Just like every other day this week." The last sentence went unheard by both women at the door. The little man opened the door wider to allow the two in. He took them to a room that looked like a study.

Kagome opened her senses as wide as possible. She wanted to be extremely sensitive to be sure she didn't miss anything. If Sango thought there was something here, then she wanted to make it known. Sango was rarely wrong about her hunches.

A young girl stood at the side of the desk that was in front of them. The chair was turned so they could not see who occupied it, but Kagome knew someone was there. Kagome examined the girl a bit. She could be no older than 18. Her long black hair framed her young face well. She looked innocent, but Kagome saw a hint of something in her demeanor. Like she had been through something terrible and it made her stronger.

The chair moved and Kagome could see an arm.

"What more do you seek here, _Miss_ Sango?" the person said simply. A man hid behind that chair, an older man, an intelligent man.

"I wish to explore your mansion again."

"Haven't you done that enough? Were you not satisfied with the last few times you've been here?"

"I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, but I have brought another along this time. Please, allow me this one last time and I'll be out of your hair." At this, the man turned the chair to see who this other person was. Kagome was faced with a well groomed man, and a fairly handsome man at that. His stare made her a bit uncomfortable. She looked at him then moved her gaze to his desk.

"I will allow this only because I have nothing to hide. Proceed." Then the man turned in his chair once again to face the large window behind him.

The two women left and went upstairs to the top floor to start there search.

"Is he the owner of the house?"

"Yes. That was Shesshoumaru. He sends me the wrong vibes. I know he's hiding something. I just need to find that something."

"But he's freely allowing you to search his property and multiple times at that. He seems rather comfortable with it really. It may not be demons that he's hiding."

The women looked everywhere for some sign of demon inhabitants. So far…nothing. Kagome kept her senses maxed out. She felt nothing. They had searched the entire top floor and were halfway through with the third when Kagome felt a pinch in her stomach. She gasped.

"What is it?" Sango said quickly.

"I felt something, but it was small." Kagome tried to concentrate harder.

"Was it a demon?"

"I don't know. Let's keep searching. Maybe it will come again."

"…Okay."

Kagome and Sango were just finishing up the underground floor when a thought had occurred to her.

"So have you guys got anything on that loose demon yet?"

"No, but they keep telling us that he's priority one. I'm not so sure. He hasn't been bothering anything yet, so I think we can afford to bark up other trees; like this one, perhaps."

"I see. I've been keeping my senses open for him and I haven't gotten anything yet, so…I don't know. Hopefully he'll show up somewhere." Kagome finished with a small smile.

They had gone through the entire mansion and nothing else happened. Kagome knew what she felt though. She urged Sango to keep the case open. They reentered the study.

"Sir." Sango said firmly.

"Did you find what you came for?"

"I believe I have enough to continue keeping this case open."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I will be bringing Miss Kagome with me more often. I hope this is okay with you."

Seshoumaru lingered on Kagome's figure a moment then said it was fine. The women left with the little man's steps at their heels.

"'Til next time, Miss Sango." He said with a smug look upon his face.

They got into the car a drove off.

"I don't feel that went very well." Kagome said, disappointed.

"A pinch is enough for me. We'll just keep going back until we find something. We'll have to start coming randomly so he won't be expecting it."

Kagome sighed. She knew what she felt, but at the same time something felt wrong. Not wrong like something was wrong with the house, but like they shouldn't be messing with it. She felt like they should leave the House of Inu alone.

The next few days at school went by quickly. She was able to avoid Koutatsu easily enough mostly because he didn't seem to want to bother her.

'InuYasha must have given him a fright.' Kagome thought.

Kagome's friends didn't seem to know about what had happened either. She didn't divulge the information. She thought it would be better if they didn't know. She didn't want them to worry.

Every day had gone by normally with the exception of InuYasha not being around. She painted after classes and practiced her slingshot at night after dinner. The rain had tried to stop her every night, but she did it anyway. She figured that it made her better; if she had to be perfect in the elements then she would be more than perfect in perfect conditions. She was right.

Kagome had gone out one afternoon to beat the rain. She steadied herself and her breathing. She aimed long and small and released the sling. She followed the pebble and watched it glide gracefully and strong to the center of the target. She did that, what felt like a hundred more times and then jumped for joy at her precision and accuracy.

"Good job." A voice to her left had said.

She paused in her celebration to gaze upon him. She wished she could see him more often. She wished she knew where he was so she could at least surprise him for once.

"You know we can't have that. What if someone follows you?" InuYasha argued when Kagome voiced her thoughts.

"I know. I just…miss you is all."

"Hey, at least I come to visit. Otherwise you wouldn't see me whatsoever."

"True."

"So, uh, done anything interesting the last few days?" InuYasha asked nonchalantly.

"Not really. Just school and homework. Oh and Sango took me to the House of Inu to investigate some demon lead."

"That's interesting. Did you find anything?"

"No, but I did feel a little pinch. That's why Sango wants to keep the case open."

InuYasha coughed, "Really? I see. Well, I hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks," Kagome replied suspiciously, "So how's your shelter holding up? Anyone suspicious hanging around yet?"

"I sensed a couple people a few days ago," InuYasha said carelessly, "but, uh…they probably won't be coming back."

"You really feel safe there? Are you sure you should stay there for so long? I don't think you should be so far away. I really think you should come back here."

"Everything's fine. Nothing's going to happen to me and no one will find out."

"How do you know, InuYasha?"

"Because I made sure of it."

"How? I need to know InuYasha. They'll find you eventually."

"No they won't."

"How do you know this?"

InuYasha growled, "Because my brother won't allow it!"

"Br-Brother? I didn't know you had a brother? Who is he? Where is he?"

"Kagome, just stop. I don't want you getting any more involved in this than you already are. You've done enough snooping with your friend. You two just need to leave it alone."

"Are you talking about Sango?" Then realization struck Kagome, "You…You're staying at the House of Inu, aren't you?"

"Kagome, just leave it alone."

"Tell me InuYasha. I can't help you if I don't know anything."

"If you know anything, Kagome, then you'll be in danger yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

They argued with each other while walking to the shed and down the steep steps to the art studio. InuYasha sat on the cot exhausted from Kagome's questions. Kagome stood defiantly in front of him, towering over him to give the image of intimidation. It did not seem to work well.

"Kagome, we've already been over this. If the D.A. found out that you've been helping me all this time and you knew that the House of Inu was involved, your family would be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Aha! So you _are_ staying at the House of Inu. I knew it."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"InuYasha, I want to help. If the House of Inu is involved then I can keep the D.A. from investigating it so fervently. Admit it; I can help." She sat next to him on the cot and gazed intently into his eyes.

InuYasha looked into her eyes for a moment then sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"The owner of the House of Inu is my brother, Shesshomaru. We've never gotten along. He hates me just as much as every other demon that's out there."

"Then why is he allowing you to stay there?"

"I told him that if he didn't help me then I would give the D.A. enough reason to tear his place apart. They would find out about his involvement with the demons and he would be gone. It took a lot longer to convince him than that, but I know the way he works."

"Why are other demons accepting his help if they hate half-demons?"

"Oh no, he's full demon. He's only my half brother." Kagome nodded in understanding, "He has so many demons seeking his help it's hard to keep them hidden and under control. The reason you felt something when you were there was because one of the little demons got a little outta control. Shesshomaru was very hard on him when he found out. I kinda felt sorry for the little fox demon."

"We were so wrong about you." Kagome said almost to herself.

"Who was wrong about me?"

"Oh, uh…not you, but, well humans that know about demons, we all thought that all demons were detectible. Not just by magic or feeling, but just by sight. We never thought that demons could look normal. From recent events though; you, Kikyo, Shesshomaru…there could be demons all around us and we don't even know it.

"I don't understand though. If demons are living among us, then why aren't they trying to harm us, take over and all that?"

"Haven't you learned that yet? Not all demons are evil. Most of us just want to have a life like the humans lead. Some people are friends with demons and don't even know it."

"So how are these demons able to hide their appearance? Do they have powers like you?"

"Keh, no. My gift is a rare one. Most demons that live out here just look human, they just have demonic powers. Others can charm themselves into looking human. It's different than my power. My power can last forever, but charms work for a limited time. Some demons have other demons create charms for them. Shesshomaru uses a charm from the fox demon I mentioned earlier. His name's Shippo. He's the farthest thing from evil."

"Wow, there's so much we don't know. It's no wonder the D.A. always wants demons alive, but that's hard to come by. They want to find out how you guys do things, how you're powers work. Now they need to find out how they can disguise themselves, that's why they want you. I think they're scared that there are more of you out there, hiding right under our noses."

"Does that scare you, Kagome?" InuYasha said with a furrowed brow. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"No, because I know that you'll protect me."

They both looked up toward the ceiling as they heard the heavy rain start to pour. The rain could not damper the feelings they had for one another. Although they knew how the other felt it was still hard to show their feelings. It only came out on rare occasions.

"InuYasha? I've been meaning to ask you; have you heard anything about Kikyo?"

"No. I think she knows well enough to stay away from me."

"I'm more worried about the strings she seems to be able to pull. What if she knows a demon that's staying at the House of Inu as well? She might be able to get to you. She's already somehow gotten a hold of the D.A. by whomever she's working with. We should find out who it is."

"Do you think your friend Sango would tell you who tipped them off about me?"

"I don't see why not. She's trusted me with more sensitive matters."

Sango and Kagome were heading to the House of Inu again to do their biweekly walk around. Kagome felt something was wrong with Sango. Sango seemed a little withdrawn.

"Sango, is anything wrong? You seem a little off today."

"Oh no. I'm fine."

"Alright."

They reached the mansion and started searching the grounds. They had done it so often that they had a very tight and thorough routine. Sango was searching the perimeter of the house while Kagome was strolling, stretching her senses, but not concentrating on whether she felt anything or not.

Again their search was fruitless, but Sango still remained determined. She still felt that something was there. Kagome was the only one that knew her feeling was correct. Sango took Kagome home. When she stopped in front of Kagome's house Kagome remained in the car.

"Sango? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you found that loose demon yet?"

Sango stiffened at the question, "No. It's never taken so long to find a demon before. I wonder if he's left the area completely."

"How did you find out about him?"

"It was anonymous. Most of the anonymous tips are false alarms. We get a lot of them, but they even gave us an address so we thought we'd check it out."

"I see." Kagome was disappointed. She opened the door and started to get out.

"Kagome," Sango called, "I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"You know the D.A. really appreciates all of your help, right?"

"Of course. I'm glad to help."

"It's just, finding that demon is taking so long. I found someone else to help out."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'd like you two to meet. Maybe work out a strategy to find the demon. I was afraid you'd be mad at me for finding someone else to help."

"No, not at all," Kagome said with a fake smile, "will this person be helping with the House of Inu case as well?"

"Hey, that's a great idea Kagome. Ya. I'll see ya in a few days okay."

Kagome got out of the car and watched as Sango drove off. 'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Now how am supposed to keep them from finding out?'

What was she going to tell InuYasha? Will she be able to warn him before she meets this other person? Kagome was worried, scared. She didn't know what this person's powers were. What if they could sense demons just like she could? Kagome had to figure out what she was going to do and fast.

OMG!! Who is this mystery person? Will they find InuYasha? Who is Kikyo working for?

So many things coming out. So little time to get them written down and posted for you to read them. Don't worry, I won't stop until this story is finished.

Lots of Love for my readers and reviewers!

Ender


	6. A New Ally and A Potential Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 6: A New Ally and A Potential Threat **

Kagome was pacing uncontrollably in the art studio. Her hands placed strategically at her mouth so she could bite at her formerly well trimmed nails. She huffed and mumbled in between nibbles.

'Where is he?' she thought constantly, 'He's been gone for two days.'

InuYasha hadn't come back yet and Kagome was supposed to be meeting with Sango and this new person in an hour. She was hoping and praying that InuYasha would show up before Sango. She came to the conclusion that InuYasha only showed up when she didn't expect him. Whenever she did, it usually took twice as long for him to actually present himself.

The hour had passed and knew that once she showed herself out of her front door that Sango would be waiting. She could not make her wait any longer, especially when there was someone else that was supposed to be waiting as well. She walked across her courtyard and looked back a couple of times before she reached her back door. Maybe by some miracle he would show up at the last second.

Kagome placed her hand on the door handle and took one more glance back. Nothing. She sighed and finally went inside and walked through the house to come out the other side. She saw the notorious shiny black car and Sango standing by the driver door.

"Oh, there you are. I was about to go and get you." Sango smiled as she opened her door and took her place in the vehicle.

Kagome didn't see anyone else. Where was this other person? She got into the car and gave Sango a questioning look.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be meeting at the Dog House." Kagome nodded in understanding.

They arrived at the mansion and still Kagome didn't see anyone. The two women got out of the car and walked toward the side of the mansion. Sango started going through her routine checks and Kagome was trying to figure out where this mystery person was. She searched her usual areas as well so it looked like she was working and had her senses expanded.

Kagome bent down to look through one of the basement windows and suddenly felt something on her rear. She straightened up and turned around as quick as lightning. She was startled to find a young man standing before her. He was wearing monk robes and was holding a golden staff in his hand. He was very attractive until she realized that it was his hand that she had felt upon her bottom.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" she said with a stern look.

"Please forgive me Miss. I thought that you were a very attractive shrub and I simply had to touch it." The man said with a calm face.

"Well, I am not a shrub so please keep your hands to yourself."

"I am very sorry. My name is Miroku and I believe the lovely Sango meant for us to work together." He held out his hand in an offer to shake hers.

Kagome hesitantly grasped his hand to shake it just to have it pulled towards the monk's mouth to place a sweet kiss upon it. Kagome pulled it back quickly, "My name's Kagome. So you are a monk? What do you have to offer that may help us in our case."

"I am a monk indeed and have much experience in demon hunting. I do it mostly on my own and usually only when a demon is sensed in my own personal area. I tend not to get myself into too much trouble."

"I see." Kagome furrowed her brow, "So how is it that you can sense these demons?"

"I am sensitive to their auras. The more emotion the demon holds the more their aura spikes. This makes it easier for me to sense them. If they are calm and at peace, which I doubt many demons are, then I cannot sense them very easily."

"So with that in mind, do you sense any demons running about?" Sango piped up as she came around the corner of the mansion.

"Ah, my dearest Sango. I am sorry to report that I have sensed very little. I would like to check the perimeter a bit more."

"I will help you in case you sense something." Sango said rather quickly.

"I'm gonna check the basement inside. I think if anything's hidden it might be there." Kagome told the two as they started checking the perimeter once more.

Kagome was welcomed rudely into the Inu home by the short man with the staff. She showed herself to the basement floor of the house. She tried to see if there were any signs of trap doors like the one in her shed at home. If she found anything she would have to hide it well.

She heard a small rustling in the back corner of the basement. It was dark and the one light that was near the stairs was of little help. The far back wall was made of brick. She ran her hands against the cold rough surface and stepped over the clutter that had built up over the years. She noticed a loose brick protruding from the wall and stretched her hand towards it.

Kagome was turned forcefully and a hand was placed over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the small golden light so her eyes could not see who it was that held her. She struggled to get free and felt a body against her own pinning her to the wall. She felt the person breathe closely in her ear.

"It's me." A deep voice said.

'InuYasha?' Kagome thought, relieved. His hand slowly came away from her mouth.

"Who is that other person with you?" he asked.

"His name's Miroku. He's a monk and can sense demon auras. InuYasha, where have you been?"

"Here, dummy. Where else would I be?"

"I was hoping to tell you about this before today, but you decided not to visit. Why didn't you come and see me?"

"I had to help protect someone."

Kagome instantly thought of another female. A demon female? Someone that he could relate to and vice versa? 'No.' Kagome shook the thoughts from her head.

"InuYasha, you need to get outta here. I don't know how easily he can sense demons. You're in danger. You should go to the studio. You'll be safe there."

InuYasha hushed her instantly. He shoved her underneath the stairs and held her tightly out of the light. Kagome could hear nothing but the breathing from InuYasha. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could think of nothing but him. That is until she heard Sango's voice.

"Kagome? She said she'd be down here. I wonder where she went? Kagome?" Sango spoke to Miroku.

"Maybe she found nothing and went to the other floors." Miroku said swiftly.

"Ya, maybe. Let's go look."

Kagome and InuYasha listened as they heard the footsteps ascend back up the stairs. InuYasha still held her for a moment longer to be sure that they didn't come back down. He finally released her after he was satisfied that they were far enough away.

"InuYasha…"

"I have a plan. I'm going to stay at your place," Kagome rolled her eyes at _his_ plan, "until you find out more about this monk. I have to bring someone with me, though. They're not safe here either. Not anymore."

"Who is it?"

"I don't have time to explain. I need to get going. I'll see you tonight."

As usual, InuYasha disappeared into the shadows. There was obviously some hidden door somewhere. Kagome sat in the darkness for a minute pondering on what had just happened. She was also thinking of who this person or demon was that InuYasha felt obligated to protect.

She found Sango and Miroku on the top floor. They finished their search and bid farewell to the rude little servant.

"So, anything interesting?" Miroku asked Kagome with his eyebrow raised.

"Nope. You find anything?" Kagome said cautiously.

"No. It's too bad. Just like Sango, I also have a feeling that something is going on here. We should definitely investigate further. Don't you think?"

Kagome made a sideways glance at him, "Ya. Definitely."

"I'm surprised you two haven't found anything yet." He commented as he got into Sango's car.

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru can't hide everything forever. Something will show up." Sango said as she pulled the car away from the House of Inu. Sango spoke mostly during the car ride to Kagome's house. She spoke of what she knew of the history of the "Dog House" as she called it. Kagome did not speak much. She continuously felt the monk watching her, like he was waiting for her to give him a hint of something. The tension was building greater and greater. Every question he asked her was like a probing into the world that she knew existed. She felt that he knew something and was trying to get her to confess it.

Finally the car stopped in front of her house. Kagome abruptly opened the door and flew out of the car. She waved and yelled her goodbye's to her friend and monk. As she closed the door to her home she looked out of the front window and saw the car was still there. She wished that the vehicle's windows weren't tinted so darkly. Were they talking? What were they talking about? Did the monk sense something and not tell Kagome because he knew that she knew? What would Sango think?

The black car finally drove off. Kagome put her back to the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

"Oh, InuYasha, what am I supposed to do? What if they find out? What if they've already found out? I don't wanna lose you." After a moment she got up and went to her room to take a nap. She felt that whatever InuYasha had in store for her tonight she would need all of her strength for. Who was this person that he felt obligated to protect?

It was dark now and getting late so Kagome decided to go out to the studio and wait for InuYasha. She approached the shed and heard voices. InuYasha was already there and with his guest.

"…be safer here. Those demons won't hurt you and they probably won't even find you. I'm sure Kagome will protect you if I ever have to leave."

The other person's voice was too quiet for her to hear the words, but the voice was soft and high; like a female's voice almost. She crept close to the door in the floor so she could better listen. She saw a flash of red hair with a ribbon holding it up.

'Okay Kagome, you can do this. He may not even be interested in this girl' Kagome thought. She got her emotions under control and stepped up to the door. They hadn't said anything else probably because InuYasha had heard her approach. Her suspicions were answered when she saw InuYasha's face appear through the door. She smiled and followed him down the steps.

Kagome did not see anyone else in the studio except for InuYasha and herself. Then she noticed the drop cloth was drawn; that was where this girl was hiding.

"You can come out. It's just Kagome." InuYasha said aloud.

Kagome saw the cloth move, but didn't see anyone. Then she looked more toward the floor and saw the red hair of a young boy with a tail. A demon child. A child's voice was what she heard, not a female's.

"This is Shippo. He's the demon that's been helping Sesshomaru disguise himself. He's gotten into some trouble, haven't you Shippo." InuYasha said with a tease while looking at Shippo with a raised brow.

Shippo shuffled his feet and stared at the ground.

"If he's here then how will Sesshomaru disguise himself?" Kagome asked.

"Silly human, Sesshomaru has plenty of leaves stored in his mansion. I made them for him. He shouldn't be running out anytime soon." Shippo said arrogantly. He was definitely not afraid of humans. InuYasha on the other hand…

Kagome looked at InuYasha. He just smirked.

"So then, what sort of trouble have you gotten into that you need to seek shelter elsewhere?" Kagome inquired.

"Shippo has a knack for hearing things that ought not to be heard by certain demons or anyone else for that matter. He overheard some demon chatter about a search for a half-demon. Well, as much use as that can be to us, Shippo thinks they know that he heard so he wanted to get out. I figured I'd help him since I don't want anyone finding out that it's me they're talking about." InuYasha said.

"What exactly did you hear Shippo?"

"I heard someone saying something about a Lord wanting the half-demon alive. They also mentioned a woman named Kikyo. Then they just started blabbering about how half-demon's were just a rumor cause they don't really exist and stuff like that" Shippo smiled as big as he could at the information he held.

"A Lord?" Kagome spoke quietly, pondering to herself. "There aren't any Lords around here. Do you know of any Lords, Inuyasha?"

"No. Well…no nevermind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing"

"InuYasha."

"It's just a myth anyway. There's no way it could be true."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about The Lord Onigumo." Shippo intervened.

"Who's Lord Onigumo?" Kagome asked looking at both Shippo and InuYasha.

"It's just a story that was told to young demons to keep them from showing themselves in the human world. It was to make sure that they knew it was dangerous to let anyone know about who they truly were." InuYasha explained further.

"Lord Onigumo searches the land for a demon to bond with. When he bonds with the demon he dies and Lord Onigumo becomes all powerful and kills all of the demons of the land so he is the only one to be left to rule over the humans." Shippo said.

"Well, I guess that would make sense then; A Lord is searching for InuYasha. Maybe it's a particular demon that he needs. A half-demon."

"Why would he want a half-demon? A full demon would make him more powerful." Shippo pondered aloud.

"InuYasha is unique. Maybe because he is unique it makes his powers unique. Maybe it's that that makes him the most powerful, at least when it comes to the bonding."

"Keh, I am powerful. I could take on anyone, anywhere, anytime. Even if this Lord Onigumo existed, let him try to bond with me. He'll get more than he bargained for." InuYasha stated arrogantly, tired of listening to the two chatter on about him.

"I think we have some research to do. We need to find out who this Lord is, whether or not it is the Lord from your demon myths." Kagome concluded. "It's about time for us to get some sleep." Kagome brought some more sleeping supplies for the extra guest and they all said their good nights.

As Kagome got settled in her own bed she thought about Shippo. It was so silly of her to assume that whoever InuYasha was helping was a love interest. Why had she concluded that so quickly? Shippo was cute and adorable and a demon; another demon that did not seem evil at all. Kagome had to start opening her mind more.

She never thought of herself as close minded. She was open about so many things, but she never thought that humankind was so wrong in their thinking. Many generations of demon hunters, monks, and priests were all raised knowing that demons were evil and that they had to be obliterated. They were a threat to humankind and their way of life.

Kagome was thrust into a realization that this so-called truth was in actuality, false. InuYasha was not evil. Shippo was not evil. There were so many demons around them everyday, even interacting with other humans, that just lived like any normal person.

So many people were unaware that demons existed at all. The D.A. that ran around just looked like Government officials or business men to the average citizen. They had no idea what was going on around them. Whenever a demon had started running amok around town, which was extremely rare, people just thought it was their imagination. No one admitted to anyone, much less themselves, that something was wrong. People just turned away.

A day had passed since InuYasha and Shippo had come to stay and no research that Kagome had conducted revealed anything of use. They spent the rest of the day talking about Shippo's short lived life up to the point when he had to stay with Sesshomaru.

"An orphan? That's so sad." Kagome thought as she looked upon Shippo with sad eyes.

"Ya. I miss my father a lot, but he taught me how to take care of myself just in case anything happened. He had talked with Sesshomaru before to make sure that if I ever needed it I could stay with him. My father knew that he wouldn't be with me forever."

"Your brother doesn't sound so bad InuYasha."

"Whatever. Try living with him."

They settled in for the night and Kagome went to her room to settle in as well. Her early morning class was nagging at her brain. Don't misunderstand, she loved art, but it was very difficult for her when the class critiques came around. Her artwork was very personal and to have it picked and prodded by every eye of the class was very nerve racking. Her thoughts finally calmed down and then allowed her to slip into slumber.

Kagome shot up from her bed when she felt a tight pull in her stomach. It had been a very long time since she felt it so strongly. She rushed out of bed and grabbed her trench coat to wrap around her. She flew down the stairs and out of her back door.

"InuYasha!" She yelled as she entered the shed. She was stopped abruptly when she ran into the body of InuYasha himself.

"Did you feel it? It's close, come on!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome and tossed her onto his back as he jumped to the rooftops and ran as fast as he could towards something Kagome was certain was dangerous. She saw a puff of red to her left. Shippo was running along side them with an anxious look. It had probably been a long time since he had been able to roam free.

"InuYasha, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go." Kagome yelled through the wind whipping past her.

"Why not?"

"The D.A. will probably be there. I don't want to risk you getting spotted."

"Don't worry. They won't get the chance to grab me even if they did spot me. Whatever their fighting, it's big and angry."

They arrived at a construction site where they spotted a beast of humongous proportions. He had claws and fangs and a huge mouth that let out a roar that would surely wake half of Tokyo. Kagome looked around and saw tiny black spots from the top of the building they currently resided; the D.A.

They were already on the scene and the beast was not happy about it. His wide mouth opened and from it came a wind as powerful as a class 3 hurricane. Around its neck were three red spots that sparkled like jewels but were as devastating as a flame thrower. Whenever it had to breathe in for another lungful of air streams of flame came at the D.A. fighters from the red spots.

"I need to get down there InuYasha." Kagome said urgently. InuYasha grabbed her again and placed down gently on the ground of an alleyway a block away from the fight.

"I know you said you've done this before, but be careful. Okay?" InuYasha said

"Okay." Kagome answered quickly then ran off towards the action. Kagome heard Sango yell as she threw her weapon towards the neck of the demon beast. The force of the wind threw her weapon off and she missed entirely.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled threw the swirling wind.

"Kagome! You're here. Good. I thought that you might since we're so close to your house."

"Did you bring them?"

"Of course. They're in the car." Sango tossed the keys at her then ducked under her weapon as a stream of flame came at her. Kagome watched to make sure she was okay then took off to the vehicle. She opened the back door and found a rectangular case. She unlatched it and opened it to find a solid smooth bow made of demon bone and a quiver full of arrows with tips shining like silver. She grabbed then and went back to the fight.

"What's the plan?" Kagome yelled at Sango.

"We need to get those jewels out of his neck, but we can't while his mouth is open. That wind is devastating."

"Right." Kagome placed an arrow in her bow and squinted towards her target.

"Well, it'll be nice to see what you can do. I've heard such good things." A man's voice came from behind her.

Kagome turned her head and found Miroku, staff in one hand and sacred sutras in the other. "I didn't think you'd be involved in the fighting."

"I thought I'd have him come along so I could see what he could do." Sango yelled.

Kagome was suddenly uncomfortable, but aimed her arrow anyway. Wind, particles of dirt and sand, and debris flew everywhere. Getting a good shot would definitely be difficult. That mouth of his needed to be shut for sure to get anywhere.

Just as Kagome thought it she saw a silver streak fly across the sky and toward the mouth she had spoken of. A slash of white ripped across the beast's mouth. The beast gave a cry then covered his mouth with his clawed paw. No wind, no fire.

Kagome took aim quickly and hoped that no one would wonder too deeply what had just happened. She let the arrow fly and watched it glide as a blue aura formed from the tip of it all the way down to the feather. It struck the jewel on the right of the beast's neck. One down, two to go.

"Good job Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome saw that MIroku was now on the other side of Sango; his eyes upon her suspiciously. She had to ignore it or bringing down this beast would take more effort than it should. She ran to another area to get a good shot of another jewel and let her arrow fly once more. Another hit! Kagome was on a roll. All those sling shot practices were paying off.

The beast was angry. He removed his paw from his mouth and swiped at the beings that caused him pain. He knocked four of the men across the street and into the next building. None of them got back up. Kagome looked on in horror at the damage this beast was causing to her people. Just because she found a couple demons who were good didn't mean that there weren't plenty of demons out there that could still harm them.

Another silver streak flew across the sky and at the neck of the beast. The last jewel sparkled and shattered into pieces as the white slash came across again. The beast gave a horrific roar but cut it short when the pain from his mouth cut through him again. Sango grunted as she threw her weapon of demon bone at the beast's throat and this time nothing interfered. The beast's head toppled off of its body and landed just a few feet from the D.A. fighters.

There was no celebration. The fighters went to work on getting rid of the remains and hiding any evidence that was left in the area. The D.A. paramedics took care of the four men that lay unconscious across the street as a few trucks carried off the beast's parts.

"Well, that went a lot quicker than I thought it would. I'm really glad you showed up." Sango said to Kagome.

"Will those guys be okay?"

"Ya. The paramedics say they have a broken rib or two, but they should be fine. They'll need some leave of course to heal, but it'll be fine." Sango commented, but then revealed a confused look on her face. "Did you see that thing in the sky Kagome?"

"What thing?" Kagome tried to look unaware that anything strange had occurred.

"That silver thing. It was like it was attacking the beast too, but it was no human that's for sure."

"Are you sure it wasn't one of my arrows? Everything happened so fast it isn't any wonder that you could've gotten mixed up."

"No. That was definitely not one of your arrows. I saw it too." Miroku interrupted.

"I guess I didn't see it. Sorry." Kagome said as she put her bow and arrows back into their case. She could see Miroku drilling her head with his eyes from the corner of her own eye. "Is there anything you'd like me to do Sango? I have a big day tomorrow at school so I wanna get as much sleep as possible"

"No, I think we can handle it from here. Miroku can help too."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later then." Kagome walked away with a wave. As she turned the corner she stood still and took a deep breath. 'Get a grip Kagome. They don't know what they saw. It's okay.'

"Are you okay?"

Kagome screamed then put her hand to her chest, "Shippo. Don't you ever do that to me again. You scared the daylights outta me."

"You ready to go?" InuYasha asked.

"Ya. Let's get outta here." Kagome then saw something on InuYasha's hip. "A sword? That's what you were using? I didn't know you had a sword. It looks so small."

"Small?! Check this out." InuYasha pulled his sword out of its sheath and it became larger, longer and shined like new. "What do you think now?"

"How did it do that?"

"My father gave it to me. Made by a demon, for a demon, from a demon; my father's very own fang. It has its own secrets."

InuYasha's sword was impressive, but it wouldn't save him from the thrashing that Kagome was planning on giving him when they got back home.

"I can't believe you did that, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled once the three had returned to the studio. "Sango and Miroku both saw you."

"Did they know what they saw?"

"Well, no, but still. They're asking questions."

"I told you not to worry. They don't know that you're involved so it's fine."

Kagome was afraid to tell InuYasha about Miroku. He must know something with the way he's been acting around her. If she told InuYasha about it he would surely leave. It could be nothing. Maybe she was just jumping to conclusions again. That never panned out for her. What if he did know something? What would happen to her? Her family? What will the D.A. do?

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get to you, but I just started my college courses again. I'll be a little busier than usual with school, work, writing, and beta-reading other people's chapters, but I promise I will not quit. When I start something I finish it. Just be prepared for chapter postings to be a couple weeks apart, a month at the most.

'Til next time. Read and review 'cause I love it.

Ender


	7. The Nightmares of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 7: The Nightmares of the Heart**

InuYasha tore away from the darkness.

"Hurry Kagome, this way!" InuYasha ran into the long hallway. She couldn't keep up. He kept getting further away. The hallway was getting longer and darker. Soon she couldn't see anything at all. Her heart was beating fast; she could feel it trying to burst out of her chest.

"InuYasha!" she screamed. She turned in all directions, but saw nothing. Her heavy breathing was all she could hear. Her skin tingled. Her stomach pulled. Something was coming. InuYasha said he would always protect her and now he had left.

A blinking light could be seen in the distance. Kagome was hesitant to go to it. She crept slowly towards it. The light was gold and steady and only went out for a millisecond. When she got close enough she noticed that there were two of them. They blinked simultaneously. She hoped that it would lead her to safety, but there was always that chance…

'Eyes?' she thought. InuYasha's eyes. _Why doesn't he come to me?_ She started running towards them. When she got closer she started to see InuYasha's form. She ran faster then saw something different about his eyes. She slowed down.

'Red?'

"InuYasha?" she said cautiously.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What are you doing?" Kagome noted that his voice was different.

"I'm protecting you."

"From what?"

"The demon."

"What demon? I don't see a demon."

"You sensed it Kagome. You felt it. You know it's here."

"Where is it?"

"It's here."

"Where?"

InuYasha was suddenly standing right in front of her. His red eyes were piercing her own.

"Right here." InuYasha raised his hand over her face.

Kagome screamed and sat up straight in her bed. She wiped her brow of the sweat that lingered. Her breathing made her think of the events that had occurred in her head.

'A dream? No. A nightmare.' She got out of bed to wash her face.

"InuYasha." She had to say his name. That dre—nightmare was just odd. She had nightmares before and just shook them off, but this one lingered in her head, her heart. She laid back in bed and tossed a bit, but finally got back to sleep.

"Nice shot." Shippo said from the shed doorway. Kagome smiled as she aligned another shot at the targets in front of the God Tree. With ease she hit the target again. Kagome was becoming an expert.

"Watch this." Kagome took two small stones and aimed them at the targets. She steadied herself and controlled her breath then released them. Each stone struck a different target.

"Yes!" she looked over at InuYasha to see what he thought, but found no one there.

"Wow. You really are good."

"What?" Kagome turned around to find the monk standing in the courtyard. "Oh, Miroku. What are you doing here?"

"Sango wanted me to tell you that we aren't going the House of Inu tomorrow. She made some other plans. I thought I'd tell you in person. I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot." Miroku's eyes were scanning the surroundings.

"I see. That's too bad. It was nice of you to come by. Thank you." Kagome made a small bow and tried to follow his eyes.

"You know, Kagome, we're not all that different from each other."

"How so?"

"We can both sense evil. We have so much potential to see into other's hearts."

"Demons, Miroku. We can sense demons." Kagome did sense something though; Miroku heading somewhere else with this conversation.

"Kagome, let me be quite frank with you. Why haven't you told Sango about the House of Inu?"

Kagome's heart raced. The air grew hot and her breath was restricted. She couldn't focus. Sounds were muffled.

"What are you talking about Miroku" Kagome said with a smile.

"You know as well as I do that there are demons throughout the House of Inu's undergrounds. Why have you not told Sango?"

"I don't know what you mean? I haven't sensed anything. If you know so much why haven't _you_ told her?"

"Oh, Kagome. I never said you sensed anything, but I know that you are aware of the happenings around that mansion. You are even friendly with one of them" Miroku started closing the distance between them.

"Miroku! How dare you accuse me of something so ridiculous." Kagome started inching her way back from Miroku.

"Oh, yes. I never told you the full potential of my powers, have I?" The two kept walking; Miroku advancing and Kagome retreating.

"What?"

"I told you that I can sense the auras of demons, their emotions of anger, hostility, and rage. I didn't tell you that I can sense humans as well." Kagome's eyes went wide at this confession. "You see, Kagome, the day that you went into the basement of the House of Inu to investigate, I knew you were down there. I also knew that there was a demon there as well."

Kagome kept quiet. She knew that Miroku knew everything. The question wasn't what he knew anymore. The question was what he was going to do now that he knew.

"Do you want to know why I didn't take Sango down there to confront you about it, Kagome?" Miroku stopped a foot away from Kagome as she bumped into the fence surrounding the God Tree.

There was no use hiding it any longer. It was amazing enough that InuYasha didn't show himself at this moment.

"Yes." Kagome finally said, softly.

"You were not frightened. You were not scared. You were not in pain. You were not in danger. The demon was not angry. The demon was not hostile." Miroku paused, then spoke very softly. "You were…" He then turned away from her and started walking away. Kagome started to panic. "Well it doesn't matter, does it?"

"What are you going to do Miroku?!" Kagome was desperate to know what was in store for her and her family. She had to be prepared for the worst. Miroku kept walking. She ran after him.

"Miroku! What's to become of me? My family?"

"Don't worry Kagome. Nothing will happen to you."

"What? I don't understand."

"Kagome, you're not the only one that's friends with demons." With that, Miroku walked off of her property and out of her sight. Kagome stood there, dumbstruck.

"What do you mean he knows?! How did he find out?!" InuYasha yelled once Kagome went into the studio to tell him of the event.

"It seems that I didn't know exactly how his powers work. He senses a lot more than he led on. He knew I was with you at the House of Inu the last time. He sensed both of us."

"So, what's he gonna do? Do I need to get rid of him?" InuYasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

"First of all, no one's getting rid of anyone. Second of all, nothing's going to happen."

"What?!" both InuYasha and Shippo yelled in unison.

"He said he's not going to do anything. I guess he knows demons as well. Like as friends. Like us. It seems that he knows more about demons than most people. He probably realizes that not all demons are evil like everyone has us believe." Kagome sat down on the cot next to Shippo and rubbed her chin, thinking.

"So we're gonna be safe then?" Shippo asked.

"It looks like it. He may be another ally that can help us out with InuYasha's situation." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"No! We can't just go trusting anyone that prances around saying they're friends with demons. What if they're friends with the wrong demons?" InuYasha explained, pacing.

"You have a good point." Kagome responded with a furrowed brow.

"Hey! I have a very good poi- Oh. Of course it's a good point!" InuYasha leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a huff. Kagome smirked.

"Maybe I should find out more about him before we reveal too much."

"Good idea."

"'The Lord Onigumo was said to have never left his castle, but sent his servants to do his bidding for him. Demons of all strengths and types feared him because of his binding power. With this power he could be as strong as all the demons put together. The location of his castle was never told and no one had ever witnessed any of his servants coming or going from anyplace specific. What his servants did was not ever revealed, but some say they searched for demons at night for the Lord to bind to.'" Kagome sighed. She was extremely disappointed with the lack of information. She closed the book she had been reading and read the title again; Mythological Demons. The silver lettering on that black book taunted her.

'If this Lord was supposed to be real after all, then there should be information somewhere. All this does is confirm the myth story.' Kagome thought.

"Hey, Kagome. Did you find anything of interest?" Sango said as she entered the D.A.'s library.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome quickly shoved the book under the pile of other books she had collected from the shelves. "Um, not exactly. I did find some interesting historical facts about demons. Did you know that some people say that demons came from the manifestations of the dark side of humans?"

Sango laughed lightly, "You must be reading from fiction and myths. I would never believe that. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay."

"Sango, let me ask you something. Have you ever come across a demon that…wasn't hostile?" Kagome asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well, we ran into one once that wasn't active, but he was in hiding. He was obviously running from us because he had done something in the past. He wasn't hostile at the time, but he would have given the chance. All of them do." Sango replied, matter-of-factly.

"Have you tried just capturing one and talking to it? You know, ask it questions, find out what it wants, what it's done?"

"Like I said Kagome, they all get hostile sooner or later."

Kagome furrowed her brow. She couldn't believe how close minded Sango was. She had never seen it before. Kagome always looked up to Sango and that of her as very knowledgeable. Know Kagome thought that she was just raised like everyone else to believe the same stereotype.

'There must be hundreds, maybe even thousands, of demons out there that are so frightened to reveal themselves, but they still live just like we do. There must be a way to spread this truth to the world.'

"Why such questions, Kagome? You've never questioned what we've done before."

"Oh, just curious. It'd be interesting to hear what those demons have to say, you know?"

"Hm. Actually, Kagome, that's a very good idea. We should see if there's a way to contain them or something for a short time, then get some information about them." Sango said with an intrigued voice. "We might even be able to get them to squeal about the 'Dog House' too. Even tell us about other demon refuges."

Kagome thought that she was saving herself, but it looked like she had just made it worse for any other good demons out there.

"So, have you heard anything from Miroku?" Kagome said, deciding to change the subject.

"Uh, no. Not so much. He keeps himself busy." Kagome smirked as she noticed a small blush adorn Sango's cheeks at the mention of Miroku's name. There was definitely something going on between them, and if there wasn't presently, then there was going to be.

The two women finished their lunch and went their separate ways.

"Myths. There all myths." Kagome said as she entered the studio.

"What?" InuYasha replied.

"Wait. Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, finding Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the cot. His black hair was cascading over his shoulders as he examined some of Kagome's art supplies.

"He went out 'scouting'. He said he'd be back in two hours."

"You let him go out by himself?"

"Ya. Why not? He knows how to take care of himself."

"I don't know, InuYasha. He's still really young." Kagome sighed.

"Young looking. He's a lot older if you really think about it in human years."

"Oh, yeah. I guess."

"So, what were you saying about myths?"

"I went to the D.A.'s library to search for any information on Lord Onigumo and I only found a short passage in a mythology book." Kagome sat cross-legged on the cot across from Inuyasha so they were facing each other.

"Well, you can't expect demon stories to be in human books now can you?"

At that, Kagome's eyes went wide. A smile grew across her face and she looked at InuYasha with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"Don't give me that. You know what."

"Hey, you're the one that said-"

"I know what I said, but he is dangerous and not to be trusted. Besides, the demons that were talking about Onigumo are staying there. What makes you think that he's not involved somehow?"

"He let me snoop around many times before. Why wouldn't he let me now?"

"If he knows what you're up to he could arrange something."

"If you trust him enough to-"

"I _don't _trust him!" InuYasha looked fiercely into Kagome's eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you stayed there before. If he was involved, then you wouldn't be here today if he were as dangerous as you say." She stated calmly.

"Kagome, I just…"

"InuYasha, I'm just trying to help you. What are you so afraid of?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a wrinkle in his forehead. He blinked, but said nothing. Kagome's heart sped up, but kept her breathing steady. She said nothing; just allowed InuYasha to gaze upon her. He then moved his gaze to the floor beside them.

"Why are you always so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up quickly at the insult.

"Ya! Are you going to do anything I ask you? Ever?" InuYasha asked heatedly, mimicking Kagome's actions.

"Maybe I would if you ever actually came up with a good suggestion." Kagome stepped closer to InuYasha.

"I have great suggestions! Maybe if you listened to me once in awhile." InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome.

"I always have to listen to your jab-" Kagome's mouth was stopped from uttering another word by InuYasha'a own mouth. Kagome didn't have time to react she just followed InuYasha's moves. He wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame and squeezed her firmly. His kiss was deep and passionate. He pushed her backwards until they hit the wall behind them. InuYasha pressed her firmly against it.

Kagome had forgotten what they were talking about and could care less at the moment. The one thing that she had been longing for was happening right now and she would make it last as long as she could. Her hands were exploring InuYasha's muscular back and held him tightly in her grasp.

"InuYasha?" Kagome breathed in-between the gap of their lips.

"What?" InuYasha said breathlessly, both pausing in their actions.

"I wanna see you."

"I'm right here."

"No, I wanna see the _real_ you." As Kagome blinked she felt a pull in her stomach. Kagome held her gaze upon her demon for a moment then passion took over again. The room was getting warmer as their kissing intensified. Kagome felt InuYasha's hand on her hip, forcing it against his own. Kagome could feel him hard against her which caused her to become more aroused.

His hand moved up from her hip to the hem of her shirt. Instead of going over it, he went under it. The feel of his skin upon her own was amazing. She wanted more, but soon started realizing that she should stop before she wouldn't be able to.

Kagome broke the kiss and moved her head to the side to rest it on InuYasha's chest. He rested his forehead against the wall and was breathing in Kagome's ear.

"We should stop." Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time now. I guess I kinda lost control there." InuYasha said in a low voice.

"Don't apologize. Believe me; you did nothing wrong."

"Shippo's back." InuYasha said and pointed to his dog ears.

Kagome straightened herself and sat back down on the cot.

"Hey guys!" Shippo yelled not five seconds after InuYasha announced his presence.

"Did ya find anything, squirt?"

"_Shippo_, didn't find anything." He answered with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Too bad. I could've gone without you for a bit longer." InuYasha quickly glanced at Kagome. She failed horribly at hiding a smile.

"What about you, Kagome? Did you find anything about Lord Onigumo?"

"No, but I have one more place that I'm going to look. I think that's where I'll get my answers." This time Kagome glanced at InuYasha and he didn't look too happy. She held her determinate look for she knew he couldn't and wouldn't say no to that. She saw him sigh heavily and knew she had won the argument without using words.

"Where's that, Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I'm going to the House of Inu." Kagome said.

"Again!?"

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. Thanks for being so patient. As I promised, I will be finishing this story. I'm going to try and focus a little more on writing, but I can't promise to get these chapters out faster. I admit that I'm a little addicted to WoW right now. Some of you may know what I'm talking about. ; )

Please R&R. I need it. It is my sustenance.

'Til next time.

Your friendly neighborhood Author & Beta,

Ender


	8. The White Mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 8: The White Mountains**

Kagome stood in the massive library in the House of Inu gazing upon the massive amounts of books it held on its walls. She sighed multiple times wondering where she should start. She was not expecting this many books. She had been in there before on previous investigations, but she never paid attention to the number of books. Now that she had to actually look for certain ones it became overwhelming just to look upon them. Her time was limited, but she still stood in the same spot she had been standing in for almost 15 minutes. There were too many options, but she was wasting time.

'Which side should I start with?' she thought exasperated. The spine of the books held no titles so it was even more frustrating to look. She had to pull each book out individually to just see the title. This was going to take way too long.

She finally huffed and walked to the shelf straight in front of her. Just standing there worried was not going to do her any good or InuYasha for that matter. This was for him.

She pulled the first book out that she came to; A History of the Piano.

'What?! Why would anyone have that in their house?' She continued on; A History of the Harp, A History of the Harpsichord. 'Okay, I must be in the music section.' She moved to the next shelf over.

Horse Riding for the Dedicated. Advanced Fishing. 'Okay, next shelf.'

Recipes For the Family. Cooking Outdoors. 'Next shelf.'

Psychology of the Inner Animal. The Demon Inside. 'Nex-Wait.' She took the last book out completely and read the inside panel. This book was about inner demons and how they could control someone if they got aggressively strong. 'Sango should read this. This seems like psychological stuff, but I'm getting closer.'

She moved to the next shelf and her sight immediately went to a book that looked as if it had been through hell and back. She touched its spine and it felt rough. The material wrapped around the cover had holes in it and seemed to crumble as soon as Kagome moved it. She took it off the shelf and turned the front towards her to read the title. There was none. Nothing. No title at all.

She opened the hard cover and the book cracked with displeasure. It had not been opened for many years. The first few pages had nothing on them. She finally got to a page that had words on it, but they were not typed. The words were written in, what looked like, a very old script. She could not read it.

It was in another language, one she did not recognize at all. She scanned the words for anything recognizable. She saw one word that sent chills up her spine. _Demonicea. _ 'Latin? No, I think that's "Dominae".'

A voice startled Kagome and caused her to drop the ancient book. It made a loud thud and a puff of dust came out of it. She picked up the book quickly and then looked at who had spoken. It was the young girl she had seen in Sesshomaru's office before.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome said, not quite catching what she had said the first time.

"Why must you bother him so?" the girl asked again.

"What is your name?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't much care for answering people's questions until I know who I'm speaking with."

The girl studied Kagome for a moment. "My name is Rin."

"It's nice to meet you Rin. My name is Kagome."

"I know who you are. Now, please."

"Oh, yes, your question. I am not trying to bother him. I am simply trying to solve a mystery. It just happens to involve coming to this place very often."

"And rummaging around in his Master's books?"

"Uh, yes. At least this time, anyway." Kagome smiled. The girl did not blink and did not show emotion whatsoever. She was a statue. Was she a demon too? She must be. If Sesshomaru is then why would he keep company like this? Maybe she is unaware of what Sesshomaru is. How can that be though? She's here a lot and InuYasha said those charms are temporary. Kagome wracked over this in her mind while Rin stood before her unmoving.

"Well, I'm almost done here anyway. I should be out of your master's hair soon."

Rin seemed to be satisfied with this statement for she bowed slightly and then left the library. Kagome sighed heavily. Kagome had to take this book with her and she couldn't necessarily do that with Rin there. The book was large and could barely fit into the satchel she had brought with her. She laid her sweater over the top of it so it did not look obvious.

Kagome walked out of the library and down the hallway. She then walked passed the door that led to the basement. She stopped a few steps after it. She glanced sideways so she could see the door in her peripheral vision. She listened to hear if anyone was nearby. Satisfied that no one would catch her she walked slowly backwards until she was inline with the door and placed her hand onto the door handle. She turned it slowly and silently and opened the door in the same manner and then slipped inside. The door shut softly behind her.

Kagome stood before the brick wall behind the stairwell. 'InuYasha came from here somewhere.' She thought as she looked over the solid wall. She again placed her hand on the hard cold surface and moved it around looking for anything that felt different. Her hand ran into the loose brick that she had noticed before. She narrowed her eyes trying to see with the little light she had. She could not see anything inside of it. She moved the brick and jerked her hand back when she saw it keep moving by itself.

She saw a faint light from deeper under the stairs. She moved towards it and then saw a stairwell that led further down. She walked as silently as she could down the stairs. She knew that there were demons here, but she didn't know when she would run into them.

'Why am I doing this? This is suicide. InuYasha will kill me if he finds out I did this.' She kept walking despite her thoughts. She stopped suddenly when she heard low voices from the next bend in the hallway. Two men, er, demons she could tell. She inched forward wanting desperately to know what they were talking about. Was it InuYasha or the Lord? Kikyo? Shippo? She must find out.

"…there would be much better for you. You do not belong here."

"But what if they find out where I've gone? They could get into trouble as well."

"They left and they're just fine. I know. I've seen them. I've felt them. You'll be fine. Please Hachi, do this for me. You are the dearest friend I have. I only want the best for you."

"I know, Miroku…" Kagome didn't hear what else was said because she was in shock.

She dared to step closer making sure it was really Miroku and not just some demon trick. She first saw a short fat raccoon looking creature that may have been this Hachi guy. Then she saw a tall handsome man in monk robes. She started to step forward more to get a better look through the darkness, but then heard Miroku hush the demon.

"Who's there!?" she heard Miroku yell. He started walking forward, but Kagome just stayed plastered against the wall, frightened for reasons she knew not. Miroku's staff swung at Kagome's neck, but stopped just before striking her. Kagome had her eyes squeezed tightly, bracing for the impact she knew would come, but didn't.

"Kagome?" Miroku said quietly. Kagome opened one eye slightly.

"H-Hi." Kagome laughed timidly.

"Hachi knows these tunnels well. We've found many entrances to the Inu underground that others are not aware of." Miroku explained once he got everyone back to his place after finding their way out of the underground. He served everyone tea to make them a bit more comfortable.

"Why were you so close to the House of Inu?" Kagome asked.

"Most of the demons are afraid of getting anywhere near that place anymore because of the frequent visits by the D.A." Hachi said shyly.

"I see."

"What, may I ask, were you doing down there, Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked with a suspicious eye.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, embarrassed. "I was curious as to what Sesshomaru kept in his second basement. I thought I could find something of use to the D.A."

"Quit the cover-up Kagome. You know that I know you know. Fess up."

Kagome sighed, "I wanted to see if I could find out more information for my friend."

"You mean Shippo?" Miroku inquired.

"No not Ship---How do you know about Shippo?"

"Shippo's my friend. We hung out together when he was staying at the House of Inu." Hachi answered with a smile.

"What information are you trying to find out?" Miroku probed further.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important."

"I find that very hard to believe. If it was nothing important then you wouldn't have risked going down into the Inu underground." Miroku said logically.

"Alright, that's it! Why do you keep prying? How is it that I can't get anything passed you? Why do you seem to know everything?" Kagome yelled. "What do you know? Tell me."

Miroku eyed Kagome for moment. The determined look never left her face. He eventually sighed, "I know many things, Kagome. I also know many people, humans and demons alike. It is because of this fact that my knowledge is vast. I know that it is not purely because of me that I survive this world."

"How long have you known about the real world?"

"Ever since I knew about my power. I was too young to understand what it was that I was feeling, but I lived with people that were able to explain it to me. They were not influenced by the thinking of today. They knew what was evil and what wasn't and it wasn't due to what they were."

"Intriguing."

"What about you Kagome?"

"My family is descended from a long line of priests and priestesses. We've always known the truth of what exists in the world, but unlike you, some of my family members were influenced by the thoughts of today. I've just found out about the truth. I find it rather comforting."

"Comforting knowing that demons walk among you?"

"Yes. Knowing that not all demons have ill intentions is a wonderful thought. This means that they can be reasoned with. We can make truces and work together to fight evil wherever it comes from. It's refreshing to know this."

"This is good to know. It is hard to change people's minds about this kind of thing when they've believed in something for so long. Speaking of changing people's minds; How do you feel about me Kagome?"

The question Miroku posed caught Kagome off guard. What did he mean by it? "I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean?"

"I always had the feeling that you were guarded around me. Like you suspected me an enemy. I am wondering how you feel now."

"You were right. I am pretty sure that I can trust you now, though."

"I hope that in time, that "pretty sure" will be taken out of that sentence." Miroku smiled, and Kagome gladly returned it.

"Then allow me to start testing that trust. You wanted to know what I was doing at the House of Inu?"

"Yes."

"I need to find out some information. Since you seem to have that, I'd like to ask; Do you know anything about Lord Onigumo?"

Both Hachi and Miroku choked on their tea.

"Where have you been?!"

Kagome knew that this was coming as soon as she returned home. She calmly stood in front of InuYasha and allowed him to rant about how he was so worried and that she should have contacted him somehow. When he was finally out of breath she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry and thank you."

"Huh?" both InuYasha and Shippo voiced.

"I'm sorry that I worried you and thank you for caring."

"Keh." InuYasha crossed his arms.

"What happened, Kagome? Did you find anything?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled broadly, "You bet I did. Miroku was a big help."

"Miroku?! What did I tell you about him?" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's okay. I talked to him and he's friends with a very nice demon. I think you know him Shippo. His name's Hachi."

"Oh yeah! Hachi! He's a little coward, but he's cool to hang out with." Shippo said.

"Ya, right. More like he's cool to play tricks on." InuYasha cut in.

"Hey! I only did that twice."

"Ya, whatever."

"Anyways!" Kagome interrupted the bickering. "I found this at the mansion." Kagome placed the old book onto a small table. It has a lot of information in it.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked with a funny look on his face.

"It's a book of course."

"I know that, but it's so…old."

"It's probably one of the oldest books known on earth and your brother had it." Kagome opened it to a random page to display the script."

"What does it say?" Shippo asked curiously, standing on his tippy toes to see inside the book.

"It has a lot of demon legends and myths in it, but the most important one is the lullaby; The Seeker Lord. It explains in detail the story you two were telling me about Lord Onigumo. The script is the ancient writing of the demon goddess Deumos. I'm surprised you don't know it. Miroku said almost all demons know of her."

"Ya, well, I wasn't one to hang out with demons much." InuYasha commented, looking at the floor.

"And I'm too young." Shippo chimed.

Kagome mentally kicked herself. "Well, the cool thing is that it explains the story as well as tells it."

"How do you know this? You can't read that."

"Miroku knows the language." InuYasha glared at the mention of the monk's name for the nth time. "He gave me a translation. That's what took so long."

'Lord Onigumo, the controller of inanimate things. He can be everywhere without being anywhere. His servants were controlled by force. He held power, but not enough to get the world that he wanted. He knew of one that could stop him. He knew of one that could overpower him, but always escaped his sight. He was unlike any other demon. He ran with the humans, but they did not know it. In order to overpower this foe, he had to catch him first and then consume him. By doing this he would gain the demons inherent powers and they would fuel his desire to get the world. No one else would stop him for no one else could.

The Lord waited in his castle beyond the mist for the one demon to make himself known. The mist held his secret and made sure that when an unwanted being left it, they would not remember what it held.'

Kagome read the passage aloud and the two demons before her listened intently. The information that this book held was vast. They would surely be able to find this Lord Onigumo easily enough.

Reading this again brought the same feelings she had felt before upon her. Fear and sadness. Kagome was afraid that this demon the Lord searched for was InuYasha. She was sure of it, actually. Sadness because she knew that InuYasha would want to leave. He would want to find this person and put an end to his running. She knew that all he wanted to do was live a normal life. She wanted him to have that. She would let him go if she had to.

A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, shaking her head into reality.

"The White Mountains." InuYasha said again, agitated.

"What about them?"

"'A castle beyond the mist', Kagome. That's gotta mean The White Mountains. There are all kinds of stories about people going up there and getting lost for days. They never seem to remember anything from what had happened. People just say it was from the shock of being out there for so long."

Realization hit Kagome and everything fell into place. "The White Mountains. That's where his castle is. Lord Onigumo is real. He's searching for the demon that's supposed to give him the power to rule the world. It's you, InuYasha. He wants you. That's why they're after you. He's going through the D.A. somehow to get to you. You're unique; a half-demon. You live among humans and they don't know it." Kagome stared at the book. "What do we do now?"

"We find him and destroy him." Kagome flinched at InuYasha's words.

"But you're the one he wants. You can't just go to him. It'll make it too easy for him to consume you, InuYasha." Shippo cried.

"Hey, pipsqueak, you're talkin' like he'd be able to beat me. Ain't gonna happen!"

Kagome sat on a paint spattered stool next to the table the book lay on. She gazed at the floor while the two demons argued. Her heart ached, knowing that InuYasha would leave soon. What if Lord Onigumo did defeat InuYasha? What would happen?

"Kagome!" the two demons yelled, forcing her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Would you tell Shippo that no one can beat me?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just smiled at them both and walked to the stairs to leave the studio.

"See? She doesn't have the heart to tell you that you can't fight at all." Shippo said.

The two were too distracted with their arguments to notice Kagome was acting strange. She could still hear their arguments floating through the air outside of the shed. She walked across the dark courtyard into the house. She was just about to walk up the stairs to her bedroom when she heard her grandpa moving about.

"Kagome?" her grandpa said.

"Ya?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Kagome, why don't you sit and talk with me a minute?"

"Um, okay. I guess I can stand to be awake a bit longer." She went to the couch across from where her grandpa now sat.

"You've been so preoccupied lately that I haven't been able to talk with you at all. What's been going on?"

"Nothing much. Just classes. They're going well."

"What about your friends? They haven't been over to visit lately. They used to come all of the time."

"Grandpa, we're in college now. It's not easy to find free time to spend with friends."

"I suppose you're right. What about boys?"

"Grandpa!"

"What? You're a young intelligent pretty woman. There should be tons of boys coming to our doorstep, but I haven't seen a one."

"Grandpa, I don't have time for friends, let alone boys. What does it matter anyway?"

He sighed and leaned back more in his chair. "Kagome, I just worry about your health. Your social health to be specific. You seem to worry so much about your work more than anything these days. School has always been your priority, then your friends, but now even your school is second on the list. At least you're still painting. I always see you in there all the time."

Kagome rested her head on her hand and listened. Her grandpa was right. What had changed that shifted her priorities so? That was obvious. InuYasha.

"I know that we are aware of the world that most people don't know about. I'm glad we do and I love that you participate in helping out with the D.A., but I want you to have a normal life too. Is there something that you want to talk about? Anything that's caused you to take this route in your life?"

"Well," Kagome started, knowing that saying what she was about to was taking a chance. "There is this one guy. He actually works along with the D.A., unofficially."

"Ah, so there is a boy."

"It's nothing serious yet, Grandpa. That's kind of why I've been working with them so much."

"Is that young fellow that was over here a few days ago? You know, the one with the monk robes?"

"Miroku? Oh no. Not him. I think he's actually into Sango, but no. You haven't met him."

"Will I be meeting him soon?"

"I don't know, Grandpa." Kagome said shortly after hearing a creak from the kitchen.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, dear." Kagome's mom stood in the doorway with a hot cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh, mom."

"Well, that's enough chit chat for tonight. I'll be off to bed." With that, Kagome's grandpa headed up the stairs.

"Night Grandpa."

"Did I hear right, dear? You're interested in a boy at the D.A.?" Her mom sat in the chair previously occupied by her grandpa.

"He doesn't work for the D.A. He just kind of helps them out, but rarely. Kind of like me. Except I help them more." Kagome said clumsily. Nervousness started to set in.

"Have I met him?"

"Uh, actually, yes. You remember the night you went to pick Grandpa up?"

"Oh yes. The boy with the long black hair. What was his name? Inu-InuYasha was it?"

"Ya, that's him." Kagome answered, smiling nervously.

"Well, we'd love to see him at dinner sometime. I don't like seeing you so isolated so much." Kagome's mom got up and went off to bed as well.

'What are they talking about? I have plenty of friends and I se them all the time. In fact I seem to be making more friends everyday. They're just not the kind of friends that my family might approve of.' Kagome sighed as she thought about everything she was keeping from her family and her other friends. Her family and Sango especially would be quite surprised to learn of the friends she had now.

Kagome finally went up to her room to slip into bed. As she finished her nightly routine and lay in bed she exhaled long and slow. Her life was changing and it seemed her family saw it as a turn for the worse. Kagome didn't see it that way. So many good things were happening along with some bad. She was learning so much though. Meeting new people and seeing knew perspectives. Getting closer to InuYasha…

"Kagome."

"What?" She couldn't see. It was too dark in the room.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." She turned, but still couldn't see him.

"It's near. You need to run."

"What is it?"

"A demon. Don't you feel it?"

As soon as he said it she felt the pull in her stomach. "Yes. Where is it?"

"It's too close. Run Kagome."

"Where is it?"

"Here."

Kagome screamed and sat up in bed. Two eyes stared back at her. Kagome freaked and gasped as she scrambled up against the wall behind her.

"Kagome, it's me."

She was out of sorts. It took her a minute before she recognized the voice and the eyes. Those dumb human eyes.

"InuYasha."

"You okay?"

Kagome looked at her clock. She had only been asleep for a few minutes. "Ya. What are you doing here?"

"You looked kinda weird when you left so I thought I'd see if you wanted to talk." InuYasha tilted his head down, probably to hide a blush even though it was dark.

"Oh."

"So, are you okay?"

"Um, ya."

"Liar. Something's wrong." InuYasha looked into her eyes. Kagome's eyes were adjusted to the dark now. She could see him well. He really did look worried about her.

"I-I don't want you to go."

"I have to. You know that."

"I do." There was silence for a bit. Kagome was still leaning against the wall while InuYasha was sitting on his knees next to her bed. He started to fidget and look uncomfortable so Kagome scooted over and patted the spot next to her. InuYasha didn't hesitate. He sat down on the bed next to her and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"When will you go?"

"I don't know yet. I think we still need more information to be prepared."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You actually want to be prepared for something?" Kagome inquired, lifting her head with a raised brow.

"Keh." Kagome giggled.

"InuYasha, I want to go with you." She said, looking at the side of his face.

"Out of the question." He said after turning his face towards her.

"InuYasha."

"…" InuYasha didn't speak though he opened his mouth. He was reading her eyes. Her eyes were different this time. They were not determined. She held something else in them, but Kagome knew he wasn't sure what it was.

He drew closer, their eyes not leaving the other's. He paused at a hair's width away from Kagome's lips. His human eyes faded and morphed into his gold demon spheres. Kagome gasped when she felt the pull; the nightmare still fresh in her head. InuYasha was taken aback. His brow furrowed.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry. It's not what you think." She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly so he would not leave hastily.

"What's wrong?" He placed a hand upon her head.

"I-I've been having nightmares."

"About what?"

"…"

What was she supposed to say? The truth? What would he think if he knew that she was dreaming about him hurting her?

Yes, I brought this chapter to you a little sooner than you expected, huh? I really want to get these out faster. I'm trying my best. School is getting a little heavier the further I get in.

I did do some research on the whole demon goddess thing. I didn't just make up that name. I'm also pretty sure that's the correct form of the word 'demon' in Latin that I used.

R&R!! It fuels me! Thanks for all those staying with me.

'Til next time!

Ender


	9. Dreams and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 8: Dreams and Memories**

'It can happen. It can really happen.' Kagome thought for the millionth time that day. InuYasha had told her something that she had never expected from him. He was a demon after all, albeit helf-demon. She had to face the facts that even though his heart was good there could always be that…chance.

_I-I've been having nightmares._

She was on her way to the D.A. because Sango called and said she needed to speak with her immediately. She couldn't get out of her what it was about. Sango was nearly frantic. She had never heard her like that.

_It's too close._

She entered the D.A.'s lobby area and Sango instantly appeared. Her face was tight and serious. This must be something serious.

"Thank goodness you're here. I don't know how much longer we can contain it." Sango said without explanation as she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her along.

"Sango! What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as they walked quickly through the hall to the elevator.

"I took your advice, Kagome." Sango keyed in her password for the elevator doors to open and they both got in. "We have one of them, but it doesn't seem like he wants to talk."

"Y-You captured one of the demons?" Kaogme couldn't believe her ears. Sango had actually taken a step forward into understanding.

"Yes, but I don't think it was such a good idea. All he's doing is throwing energy beams at the walls. Good thing they could handle it, that is until now. The walls are starting to crack. We keep trying to settle him down and talk to him, but he's not responding." The elevator doors opened again onto the level 6 basement. The basement levels were where all of the most interesting things happened at the D.A.

"So what did you need me for?"

"We may need your powers." Sango stopped before a large heavy looking door. Loud booms could be heard from behind it.

"But Sango, I haven't used that in a long time. I don't know if I can get it potent enough to even affect him."

"That's why I brought Miroku. He says that he can do the same thing, though it's not nearly as powerful as yours."

"We'll see about that." Sango opened the door and they were in a small room. They could see another room through a thick piece of glass. Most likely a one way mirror. Sango went to talk to another D.A. member while Kagome observed what was happening behind the glass.

She could see the demon in the other room. He opened his mouth wide and out came a large white ball of energy. Energy like that of lightning. His head was abnormally large with short widely separated teeth. He was large himself and bald. An ugly creature to lay eyes upon.

"Do not be swayed by the way this being looks. He is not all bad." A voice said behind her.

"Do you know him, Miroku?" Kagome said without looking to see who it was.

"Not personally, but you know me and my connections. You know his brother though." Miroku commented glancing sideways to see Kagome's reaction.

"I do? Who?"

"His brother is Hiten. He is the one you must worry about."

"Hiten? But he is a friend of mine. I even went to one of his parties." Kagome said with disbelief.

"He may play the good guy in his human guise, but in the demon world, he is evil incarnate. This is Manten. Obviously he cannot delve into the human world, but he has a better heart. Well, when he is not scared that is, or around his brother. He has potential."

"For what? Blowing things up?" Just as she said that, Manten let loose another blast that shook the room. 'How can this one be the good one?'

"If we could get him to not be so dependant on his brother then he could be useful."

"So what are we planning to do with him?"

"I don't want to hurt him, but with the whole D.A. around it's gonna be hard."

"Have you tried talking with him?"

"I can't, he knows me. Things will come out at the wrong time. I cannot risk that just yet."

"So does that mean I need to try to talk to him?"

Miroku just smiled.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango said as she approached them.

"I think so. Is there a speaker that I can speak to him through?"

"Yes, but he can't speak back. It's only one way." Sango showed her the equipment and gave her a quick run down of how it worked.

The demon opened his mouth preparing to let loose another blast when Kagome interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Can you hear me?" Her innocent voice pierced through the room loudly, but went unheard by the people outside of it. The demon paused in his actions holding the energy in his mouth.

"I take that as a yes." Kagome said to herself.

"I'm going to come into the room. I would advise that you not blast me because I can do the same to you. I just want to talk." Kagome let off of the button that allowed her voice to be dispersed. She watched the demon waiting for a sign of cooperation. The energy in his mouth slowly dissipated and he kept his mouth shut.

"Kagome? Are you sure this is wise?" Sango asked. Kagome just placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

'Okay, Kagome, what are you going to do now?' Kagome entered the room slowly, arms at her sides so she did not look threatening. The demon seemed surprised to see her. He must have been expecting someone a bit more powerful looking.

The demon wiped his face of emotion and stared at her. He backed away as she entered the room. Kagome looked at the mirror imagining who was standing behind it. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"Manten?"

The demon flinched at the mention of his name.

"That's your name isn't it? You have a brother, don't you? I know him."

He growled at the comment and crossed his arms. He never removed his eyes from her figure.

"It must not be easy for you; your brother able to live with the humans comfortably, while you have to hide. It must be frustrating." Kagome noticed a slight softening of his eyes. "I can help you. I have a friend that wants to help you, too. I know demons that can hide your appearance so you can live a normal life. Is that what you want?" Kagome studied him for a moment. She glanced at the mirror again. 'What would Miroku say to him?'

"You lie." The demon whispered harshly. Kagome turned her head quickly, surprised that he had said anything.

"Lie? No. Not me. I believe that any demon can be good. I think you can be good. I can give you that opportunity."

"The only thing that the D.A. wants is for me to tell you where the others hide. I will do no such thing."

"That may be what they want, but that's not what I want. We have a friend in common. He knows what your wishes are. If you agree to cooperate with the D.A. for now, then we can help you later. You don't have to give any names just don't get rough with the people and I'm sure things will work out."

"I will not let them touch me so long as I have the ability to fight." He had turned in an instant. She swore she had gotten to him. She had no other choice.

"I'm sorry, Manten. I have to do this. I still want to help you. If you forgive me and still wish for my help later, then just ask for me and I will come." Kagome looked at the mirror one last time with a sorrowful look and shook her head slightly.

Kagome raised her arm, hand pointing in the direction of the demon and started breathing hard. Her arm started shaking and a blue aura started to form around it. Manten stepped back, but was curious as to what she was doing. His eyes then widened and he suddenly opened his mouth, forming the energy in it. Kagome knew he would do it, but he was too late.

Blue light issued forth from her hand and hit Manten square in the chest. As it hit him the aura spread all around his body. The energy in his mouth was absorbed into the blue aura and Manten's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor.

Kagome dropped to her knees exhausted. Miroku was the first to enter the room. He went straight for her to check if she was alright. Sango then entered and went straight to the demon. She checked his vitals.

"He's unconscious." Sango commented surprised.

"I'm sorry, Sango. It's all I could come up with." It was a lie. She could have done enough to kill him, but she would not do it. He was so close to understanding and believing. She just needs a little more time with him.

"I guess we're going to have to give the old holding cells a good dusting. We haven't used those in years." Sango said, hands placed on her hips.

"You sure you're okay?" Miroku breathed softly.

"Yes. Thank you." Kagome answered accepting Miroku's outstretched hand.

"I'm surprised you could still do that, Kagome. It's been so long." Kagome's Grandpa commented.

"It took a lot outta me, but it's still there. I need to practice, but how?" Kagome pondered out loud. 'I may need it in the future.' Thoughts of Lord Onigumo swam through her head. 'If he's as powerful as legends say I will need a lot more to affect him.'

"No _friends _that might be able to help you out with that?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Huh? Uh…not that I know of. Only Sango and Miroku, but they didn't mention anything." She responded. 'What's he up to?'

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. You're a smart girl."

"Well, I'm gonna go to the studio. There's a project I have to finish up on."

"You do that." Her grandpa said with a smirk.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked InuYasha after noticing the red head's absence.

"He wanted to hang out with Hachi at Miroku's place for a few days."

"Oh. Okay." Kagome lay down on the cot and placed an arm over her eyes. She really was worn out after that act.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I uh…knocked someone out." That was the easiest way to explain it.

"What?! Who? When? _How?_" The words came out stuttered and almost incoherent. Was it so impossible that she could take care of herself?

"My purification aura. I can form it into a weapon without using arrows. It's more powerful in its raw form, but a lot more difficult to use."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Ya, but I'm so tired." She started drifting off to sleep in that moment until InuYasha opened his mouth again.

"Kagome, could you kill someone with that?" Inuyasha was staring at the wall as he sat on the floor against the cot. He looked deep in thought.

"Ya, why?" Kagome removed her arm and turned her head to look at him.

"If that thing you dreamt actually happens, I want you to use it."

"It won't happen." InuYasha looked at her intently.

"Use it if it does. Promise me." She didn't want to promise something like that. She would never attempt to kill him no matter what. There was always another option.

"Promise me." He said again.

"No." Kagome said simply.

"Kagome!" InuYasha turned his whole body to face her. "I don't want anything to happen to you. If I allow just one pure emotion to take over I'll lose control. I don't want to end up hurting you."

_It's near. You need to run._

"I will not promise such a thing." Kagome propped herself up on one elbow. "There's always another way if it happens. I could just knock you out or something."

"What if it doesn't work and I still come after you? There's only one chance; you have to make sure it works the first time!"

'He really means it.' Kagome just stared into his eyes, his normal human eyes. She didn't like those eyes. She wanted the half-demon eyes. His true form. That's who she loved. Just him, as he was. He would never hurt her. Her forehead was wrinkled as she looked at InuYasha hard, searching his eyes for something.

"Promise me." He repeated.

"Never." Kagome leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. She held it there for but a second and then released. "I will never promise to kill you."

InuYasha just stared at her, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Fine. It's your funeral."

Kagome just smiled.

'Yakamashi Hoonda was found three kilometers south of the top of the White Mountains unconscious. When he awoke he rambled on about a thick mist that enveloped the memory. Yakamashi was taken away to get psychological help to recover from his trauma. Professionals say he was just in shock from getting lost in the woods for three days.'

"Ya right." Kagome said to herself as she read the article on the computer screen in front of her. She wrote down the man's information and headed out.

"I'm sorry girl, but I don't know what you're talking about." The elderly man began to close the door.

"Please, sir." Kagome said with a bow. "This is really important to me. I know you probably don't want to talk about such a time in your life, but it would mean so much to me. I beg of you." Kagome's head was still tilted towards the ground. The man eyed her suspiciously, then sighed in defeat.

"Come on. I'll get you some tea." The man said as he walked through the entryway. "You know, you shouldn't be out on a day like this. Don't you know it's supposed to rain?"

"Yeah." Kagome said as she slipped out of her shoes and into the white slippers before her. As she passed the entry into the kitchen she glanced outside and saw the gloomy cold look of where she had just been. Hopefully she will get home before it started to rain. In her haste she had forgotten her umbrella.

She gratefully accepted the warm cup of tea from the old man. His features were rough, probably from all of the ridicule he had gone through after that time in the mountains. His gray speckled hair fit with his hard square facial features. His small dark eyes were always suspicious. They always hovered over Kagome's figure as if he was trying to find a clue as to the real reason she was there.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"I would just like to know what you remember of your time in the mountains. When you had been there, the time of day that you last remember, you know, things like that." Kagome smiled politely. She wanted to encourage the man to give her any information he had.

"Alright, but you have to tell me one thing first."

Kagome just looked at him blankly.

"Why is it that you want to know, anyway?"

"Uh, I just…well, you see it's a…because…" Kagome was baffled. She didn't even know what to say. She should have come up with something before she started asking questions. "It's a school project." She finally said.

"A school project?" the man stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. It's about mysteries that weren't ever really explained. I've always been interested in the mist of the White Mountains. I thought that there was always something more to it than what the specialists said." Kagome gave a prize winning smile.

The just looked her over. He squinted and Kagome wasn't so sure she had convinced him.

"It was January 6th, 1958. I had been wanting to go up to the mountains to get away from my hectic life. It seemed that I had made a mistake in that decision, for it had ruined my life. It was just me and I was going to do everything on my own. I was going to hunt for my own food and build my own fires and everything."

Kagome listened intently. She nodded with encouragement. This man still had trouble talking about it after all this time.

"I went out hunting on the second evening I was there. I found a deer that had strayed from its group. I followed it for a bit to get a better shot, but then I lost it through the mist. I decided to go after it. I wasn't sure if I'd have the luck to find something else to eat that night. The last thing I remember was stepping into the mist."

"Was their anything odd about it?"

"It seemed like normal fog to me. Only, it was so…well formed."

"Well formed?"

"Usually fog is pretty fluid; rolling down hills, settling in valleys, things like that. This fog was like a wall. It just stopped at a certain point." Kagome silently drew in a breath.

"The next thing I remember was waking up under a tree. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't find my way back to my campsite or anything. I just started wandering aimlessly, trying to find my way down the mountain to get to the nearest town." The man got up from where he was seated and searched around inside of a drawer. He finally brought out a small scroll which he unrolled on top of the small table between them. It showed a map of the surrounding area of the Whit Mountains. He pointed to a spot near the top of the tallest peak.

"This is where I was camped." He then slid his finger to the east a few centimeters. "This is where I first encountered the deer." He slid his finger once more to the north. "This is where I saw the mist."

"So you were supposedly gone for three days in the mist?"

"Yes. I was surprised that I was still alive."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagome touched a finger to her lips as she thought. 'Three days is a long time to go missing without food and water and still be able to move around. Someone must have been keeping him alive to make sure no one came snooping around up here.

"Are you certain you don't remember anything at all during the time you went missing?"

The man seemed to recede into himself as she asked the question. "Mr. Yakamashi?"

The man was silent for a moment but finally looked at Kagome. "I've never told anyone this, but I've had dreams. Dreams with people that I've never met before. I know that sounds like any normal dream, but the feeling I get when I see those people…it's as if I had met them before, but I can't remember. A woman."

"You dreamt of a woman?"

"A woman with dark red eyes and feathers in her hair."

"What happened after you came back?"

The old man closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "None of them had believed me. They wouldn't even go up there to check for themselves. I had no wife, no children to honor me so they all thought me a fool. I was too stubborn to give up so I kept goin on and on about it. That's when they sent me to that place." The malice in his voice was unmistakable.

"I had to stay there for two years. It doesn't seem like much compared to someone's whole life, but when you're there, it's like…it's like a lifetime. I had to stop talking about it. I couldn't even mention anything about that time in my life. So you can imagine why it's so hard for me to talk about it at all. No one treated me the same after I was released. No one even gave me a chance."

"That's…horrible." Kagome politely finished her tea and thanked the man for sharing information with her. He could tell her of nothing else. Kagome thought that it was good enough information. For now.

It hadn't rained yet. She was able to get home before the clouds started to pour.

Gomenasai! bows deeply

I know I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been so busy with finals and stuff. I appreciate your patience. Some of you may even have given up on me already, but I forgive you. I will not abandon this story though. I promise you that.

Please tell me how I'm doing. I try to re-read my chapters to make sure I haven't forgotten anything, but if you think of something just let me know.

I love all my reviewers to death!!

Ender


	10. The Terrible Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 10: The Terrible Truth and Consequences**

Miroku's staff came down hard upon the demon's head causing the creatures eyes to squint in pain. Miroku flipped backwards to avoid the demon's monstrous hand swiping at him.

"Now, Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome reacted quickly and fired an arrow surrounded by blue light at the demon. It was too fast. The creature dodged easily and charged at Kagome full speed. She was too much of a threat. Before the demon could reach her Sango's Hiraikotsu came between them, clipping the demon's jaw. His attention was drawn to her in that instant which Kagome thought was probably her intention.

Miroku flung a sacred sutra at the demon causing it to shudder as electricity wrapped around its body. It wasn't enough though. The demon just shook it off and started charging again. The Hiraikotsu had returned to Sango's hand by that time so she was able to block its charge.

As the demon was pushing Sango back, Kagome readied another arrow. She let it fly and this time it struck into the demon's ribs. The demon roared with fury. With one of its arms still pushing Sango back he raised its other arm towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes opened wide as she saw his claws separate from its hand and fly towards her with great speed.

Kagome hit the ground hard and felt a weight on top of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Miroku. Thank you." Kagome's weapons were strewn across the ground from the force of the hit. She had no time to collect them. She had to end this. She raised her arm and gathered her power together at the end of her arm. Just before she released it to fly at the demon still busily fighting Sango the demon looked in her direction, knowing what was coming.

The demon tried to get away using its speed alone, but it was no use. As it turned to run away from Sango, the blue light followed it. It struck the demon square in the back and it fell to its knees.

The three demon slayers sighed with exhaustion and relief as they looked at each other.

"Maybe I should have had some backup come with me." Sango commented. "That took longer than I thought it would."

"It was a good workout." Miroku said.

Kagome just fell to her knees and was still breathing heavily. Miroku and Sango ran to her side.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked with great concern in her voice.

"Was that a killing blow, Kagome?" Miroku inquired. Kagome just nodded her head and fainted.

Kagome groaned and moved her head to the side. She opened her eyes a little and saw Miroku standing with his side to her. He was talking to someone. 'Sango?' she thought to herself. She opened her eyes a bit more and saw InuYasha. 'What the…?'

Kagome got up and was punished for it with a headache that came full force. She placed her hand on her head and groaned loudly.

"Kagome?" she heard InuYasha say.

"What's going on?"

"You fainted from expelling too much energy during the fight." Miroku answered. "I brought you here so you could rest and I didn't want to worry your family."

Kagome looked from InuYasha to Miroku with a worried look. Was InuYasha upset? Did Miroku know who InuYasha was? She knew that Miroku was friends with demons, but would he tell Sango what he had seen?

"Don't worry so much, Kagome." InuYasha said, obviously reading Kagome's look well. "Me and the bouzo talked. He's cool, for a monk I guess." Kagome saw InuYasha eye Miroku strangely as he smiled stupidly. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Where's Sango?" she asked.

"She got called away." Miroku said.

"She didn't see you, did she?" Kagome asked InuYasha seriously. He just shook his head. She sighed. "Miroku-"

He didn't even have to hear the rest of the sentence so he cut her off. "Don't worry Kagome. I won't say anything. I know Sango's thoughts are still clouded. She'll get there eventually. It'll just take some time." He then looked at InuYasha. "You're the one they're looking for, aren't you?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Yes, he is." She finally said after a moment. "It's okay, InuYasha. We can trust him." Miroku smiled.

A few hours later, Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha were still in the studio surrounding a table. Kagome placed her finger at a certain point on a map.

"This is where he told me he first encountered the mist. It's not entirely for sure that it will still be in the same spot, but it's better than nothing." She looked at InuYasha who was staring at the spot intently. She thought he was trying to burn a hole through it with his eyes.

Kagome decided that it was okay for them to explain what was going on to Miroku. His resources may prove to be useful.

"I never thought for a second that this myth may actually have been true. I had never heard anything to the contrary." Miroku explained. This was surprising to Kagome. If anyone knew the truth about this then she had expected it to be Miroku. 'Oh well.' Kagome thought. 'He couldn't very well know everything, now could he?'

"So I'll get to this point and camp," InuYasha started, pointing at a spot an inch below the place Kagome had pointed out. "then head into the mist if it's there."

"You mean we." Kagome said pointedly. InuYasha stared at her intently. "I already told you InuYasha. I'm going with you.

"It would be wise if you took others with you InuYasha. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in going as well." Miroku commented.

"Now you wanna go too? No way. It's too dangerous."

"That's exactly why you should bring companions along. It would be less dangerous if you had a few more sets of eyes around."

"And more dangerous because I'll have more backs to watch!"

"InuYasha, you talk like neither Kagome nor I know how to protect ourselves." Both he and Kagome stared at InuYasha. InuYasha grew uncomfortable with the staring and just crossed his arms and turned his head with a "Keh."

"That settles it then. I will come along with you then. When are we leaving?"

"We don't know yet. All we know now is that it's not time." Kagome said.

"I see. So, InuYasha. I assume that this is not your true form. Do you have a concealing spell from Shippo?" InuYasha just narrowed his eyes at Miroku.

"It's one of his powers." Kagome explained. It was obvious that InuYasha still did not trust Miroku completely from the look Kagome received as she revealed this information.

"Oh really? That is most interesting. May I ask if I can see your true form?"

InuYasha just looked at Kagome. She smiled encouragingly and nodded. InuYasha just pursed his lips and closed his eyes. Miroku stared in wonder as his hair drained of its color and became silver then two things started to form on the top of his head.

"I should have known by your name. You're a dog demon." Miroku said as he eyed the dog ears on top of his head. "Oh my. And all of the fangs and claws that come with it."

InuYasha smiled. Kagome didn't think it was out of amusement, but rather to show off his threatening fangs more. If Miroku was intimidated by the gesture, which was probably InuYasha's intent, he didn't show it.

He finally left after he felt he had pushed his visit too long. InuYasha and Kagome were left staring at the map. Both discussed a path to take up to the mountains as well as what they would do if the mist was not where the man said it was. While Kagome was deep in thought about what would happen once they entered the mist, InuYasha opened his mouth.

"Will that happen every time you use that power of yours?" he did not look at her as she lifted her head to answer him.

"Only until I get used to it. Or if I don't use so much of it. I need to practice more."

"How do you do that?" he asked finally looking her in the eyes.

"Fight demons." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. InuYasha then got a funny half-smile upon his face. "What?"

InuYasha got up at that instant and started moving things up against the wall.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

"You're going to start fighting demons. One in particular." He then stood in the middle of the room and took a sparring stance.

"Oh no, InuYasha. No way. I'm not going to fight you." Kagome said waving her hands in front of her.

"Come on. I need some exercise too, ya know."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Keh. Who says you're gonna hurt me? Does that power of yours damage anything?"

"No, just demons."

"Then let's go already."

Kagome reluctantly decided to go along with InuYasha. She did need to practice and what better way than with a demon that wouldn't hurt her if she messed up. She started to build the energy up for the second time that day, but as soon as she did InuYasha took off running and bounced around the room.

Kagome twisted and turned to try and follow InuYasha's movements, but he was so fast. She finally let off some of her energy and it went flying at InuYasha. To her amazement, InuYasha was so fast that it didn't have a chance to follow him; it just collided with the wall behind him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You gotta do better than that." He said. He ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and he was gone. Then he flipped over the top of her and tapped the top of her head.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

"Why aren't you dodging me?" he asked with curiosity.

"Dodging?"

"What? You don't know how to dodge? You know Kagome, you're gonna have to eventually learn to do that if you face something that you can't stop with your powers." He explained while still running around the room tapping her lower back, then the side of her ribs.

Kagome thought about the demon she had fought earlier today. He had sent his claws flying at her and she didn't know what to do. Miroku had saved her, thankfully. 'He's right.'

She tried to follow his movements again and build up energy at the same time.

"You gotta get faster than that Kagome." He said. Kagome was trying to figure out how she could do that. She had never built up that much energy in such a short time before.

'That's it. Don't build up so much.' She concluded. Kagome built up energy at the tip of her finger and let it fly. As soon as it had gotten to where InuYasha was, albeit she didn't hit him, she had another one ready to go. She let them zoom after him one after the other, but she never hit him, not even once.

'Think of it as an arrow.' Kagome told herself. InuYasha kept bounding around the room, tapping her body in various places. She still wasn't dodging. Her main goal was to hit him. He was the fastest demon she had ever seen. She tried to predict his movements; trying to figure out where he'd be before he got there.

She aimed at a certain spot on the floor when she saw the angle that InuYasha was pushing off of the ceiling at. She let the energy go and both it and InuYasha were at the spot at the same time. It had hit his shoulder.

"Ow, that stung." He cried.

"I'm sorry!"

"Keh. It's gonna take more than that to stop me. If there are demons out there the size of squirrels then maybe that will work for ya." As he finished the sentence he took a leap straight at Kagome. Her eyes went wide, but she scooted her legs out from under and went down to her stomach using her hands to cushion her fall. InuYasha went sailing over her with a surprised, but proud look.

"That's more like it!" he yelled.

They practiced like that for the next few days. Kagome's energy balls were getting bigger and bigger and eventually she had to purposely miss InuYasha just to make sure she didn't hurt him. Her dodging skills were getting better, but InuYasha was just too fast for her. He was impressed with how quick she had gotten, though.

Shippo even helped out too. He had different tricks up his sleeve so Kagome didn't get accustomed to InuYasha's movements.

They decided to tell Shippo that neither of them thought it was a good idea for him to go with them up to the mountains. They made arrangements for him to stay with Hachi at Miroku's place when they left. Shippo was upset that they didn't want him along, but he thought it would be fun to stay with Hachi for awhile, no matter how much of a loser he thought he was.

"Kagome, you better hurry up. You're friends are waiting." Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs.

"I know, I know." She said as she ran down the stairs. "I don't know how late I'm gonna be mom."

"That's fine, dear. I know finals are important so you take as much time as you need to study okay?"

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." Kagome said as she ran out the door. Finals were here and Kagome and her friends decided to get a group together to study with. It didn't matter if they all had different classes, but that they were supporting each other to study their hardest.

Kagome felt very confident as she left her friend's house. She accomplished a lot and felt she learned and memorized many things. She would do well on her finals. She sighed as she walked down the street to the bus stop.

She passed by a small market and found herself a little hungry. She had eaten before she left her house, but that was four hours ago. She could afford a snack. She didn't want to stay out too long for it was dark outside and there weren't too many good things that wondered in the dark.

As she was paying for her snack she looked outside and saw a very familiar car. She couldn't recall where she had seen it before, but got a bad feeling about it. She walked to the window and eyed the vehicle. She didn't see anyone around, but then noticed someone stepping out of it.

The figure of a woman came out of it which trigged even more familiarity with it. She was tall and thin with her hair swept up in a bun. It was too dark to make out her face, but then her back was turned to her so that didn't help. Just then, from the store across the street emerged another woman.

'Kikyo?' Just as Kagome thought that she recognized where she had seen the car and that woman before. The night that she followed InuYasha out to the alleyway. Kikyo was there too and this was the same woman she had spoken with.

Kagome cracked the door open to see if she could hear what they were talking about, but no luck. She didn't move though. She kept watching them, hoping that she might figure out something by their coming together. The two women spoke briefly then parted ways. As the woman turned to enter the vehicle she was able to see her face slightly.

Kagome gasped. _A woman with dark red eyes and feathers in her hair._

She waited a little while before she left, just in case Kikyo decided to linger. She was pretty sure that Kikyo was ignorant of her connection with InuYasha, but she didn't want to risk it.

As she was riding on the bus she felt a strong pull in her stomach. Her head jerked up. She got off at the next stop and took off running down the street.

'Where is it? I know it's around here somewhere.' She thought, breathing heavily. A crash sounded around the corner form where she was. She turned her head and went running in that direction. She found herself in the courtyard of an abandoned building. She took cover behind a pillar and peeked around to see what it was that caused her to run all this way.

Two demons were fighting. One was a gigantic dog and the other a bear. They both had interesting markings on them not including the wounds they both carried. 'Sango should be here soon.' Kagome knew better then to get involved unless she had backup.

Not a moment later Kagome heard a car approach and stop hastily on the loose gravel. She saw Sango run around the corner and made eye contact.

"Bring the arrows!" Sango yelled back to someone. "Kagome, what are you doing here already?"

"I was on my way home when I felt it."

"What do we got?"

"Two. Dog and a bear."

"Really? That's rare. Well, let's get to this." As soon as the rest of her company was ready they filled into the courtyard. The demons didn't even notice. Sango then took her Hiraikotsu and threw it hitting both demons square in the jaw. That definitely got their attention.

They both turned to face the group of demon slayers and growled. Kagome then saw something fly through he night sky and land on the dog's muzzle.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. Sango looked at her then at the figure.

"Kagome, who is that?" Kagome just looked at her, but did not answer.

"You need to get out of here." InuYasha said to the giant dog. It barked in response. "I know, but you see that priestess down there? She could kill you with one blast from her hand." The giant dog glanced at Kagome then stared at the figure on his nose and growled. InuYasha flipped backwards on the ground and watched as the giant dog started to run away. Before the giant dog disappeared into the shadows he stopped and barked some more at InuYasha.

"Ya, ya. I know. Just get outta here already." With that InuYasha jumped to the top of the nearest building. The scene had distracted everyone and they finally came out of it as the giant bear swiped his enormous paw at them. They all narrowly dodged it.

Kagome looked into the area that the giant dog had left through. 'Was that…?'

"Sango!" a voice called from behind them.

"It's nice to see you, Miroku."

"I came as soon as I heard." Sango then let her Hiraikotsu fly again towards the bear hitting him in the chest pushing him back. "Team Alpha! I need you to track that dog!"

Before they could take off, Kagome interrupted them. "Sango, we should keep everyone here just in case we can't handle this one. We can always find that one later." Sango gave her a curious look, but gave in and told the team to stay.

The bear's strength was great, but it didn't seem to have anything else going for it. That's when it slammed its giant paw down onto the ground and caused the earth to tremble and crack beneath them. Sango's Hiraikotsu went off course and ended up getting lodged into the far wall of the building behind the bear.

Kagome steadied herself and released an arrow aimed at the bear's head. Before the arrow even got near the bear's head it swung its paw and intercepted the arrow.

"What?! No way!" Kagome cried. There was obviously more to this bear than they realized. Both teams wailed on it for a good ten minutes and finally noticed that it was starting to get tired. Miroku ran out of sacred sutras and ended up throwing his staff like a spear into the bear's paw. One of the members retrieved Sango's weapon for which she was grateful. As soon as she saw an opening she let it fly just as Kagome released another weapon. Hopefully it would help get the arrow through.

The bear was struck in the temple by the Hiraikotsu and in the chest by the arrow. The bear still had a bit of fight in him though. He stumbled around swinging his paws hoping to take out a few before it collapsed. It succeeded as his paw slammed into two D.A. members and Kagome.

Kagome went flying through the air and collided with the wall behind her.

"Kagome!" she heard InuYasha yell. Her head was fuzzy and her hearing muffled. She could see movement, but it wasn't very clear. She tried to get up, but found it too difficult because of the pain that surged through her body.

She heard InuYasha land in front of her. "Are you okay?!" she heard him cry.

"Get away from her you demon!" Sango yelled. Kagome felt the earth shake as the bear finally collapsed.

'No.' Kagome thought. She couldn't get the words to form on her lips. Her vision cleared a bit and tried to see what was happening. She saw a blurry Sango readying Hiraikotsu for InuYasha.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled again charging at him.

"No!" Miroku yelled planting himself in front of her with his arms spread.

"Miroku? What are you doing?! That's the demon we've been trying to find. We have to kill him!"

"No. Leave him be." Miroku said allowing InuYasha the time to pick Kagome up gently. She moaned against his chest.

"Miroku, get out of my way. He's going to take her and do God knows what to her!"

"He will not harm her. Just leave it alone. I will explain later."

The last thing Kagome saw was the widening of Sango's eyes as she wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck when he jumped away to leave the scene.

"-rink..is..gome.." she heard InuYasha say as she felt his hand propping her head up. She felt cool liquid touching her lips and tried to sip as much as she could then fell back asleep.

"I tried explaining everything as well as I could, but I don't know if I got through to her or not. She may need to think about it for awhile. In any case, I believe it best if you weren't here."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's possible that Sango may try to find us here. It's not good for Kagome's family. We should leave."

Kagome could hear everything just fine now, but was still too dazed to speak.

"She may have a concussion. She shouldn't be sleeping, it's not good for her condition. We need to get her to a hospital."

"Can you take her?"

"Of course. Where are you going to go?"

"I'm gonna head up to the mountains. There's no where else I can go anymore. Shippo can still stay with you and Hachi, right? They don't know about them."

"Yes, I believe it will still be safe for them as long as they are concealed. When Kagome is well, we will head up and meet with you. Do not enter until we are with you, do I have your word?"

Kagome could hear growling. "Ya, fine bouzo. She better heal fast then. I get impatient."

"I know you only say that because you care for her."

"Keh."

'No, InuYasha. Don't leave me.' Kagome felt her body being picked up.

"Don't fall back asleep Kagome." She only moaned in response. Her body ached all over and her head was pounding.

There was no use falling asleep at the hospital because of the noise and the hustle and bustle of people walking in and out of her room. Her doctor said that she did not suffer from a concussion, but she needed a lot of rest. They gave her some pain reliever which did wonders. Miroku stayed with her for a few more hours, but it was getting way too late.

The next day she felt well enough to walk around. Her body was still a bit stiff, but that would go away once she got moving again. Miroku came by a few more times, but he brought no news of Sango. The doctors felt she was okay to go that evening.

Miroku met with her and escorted her home.

"Shippo's all set up over at my place. They'll be fine there until we get back." He said with a smile.

'If we get back.' Kagome thought darkly. 'What am I saying?' Kagome shook her head of the pessimistic thoughts.

They entered Kagome's home and discussed what had happened to her family. They were worried of course, but they knew that Kagome was just doing her job. She told them that she would be gone on a mission for awhile. Thankfully, Kagome's mom was able to pull some strings with the college to postpone her finals.

"We should make haste. InuYasha will not wait for long." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope we can find him." Kagome said as she packed the last of her things. Kagome stood and closed her eyes in concentration. 'We still have to make one more stop.'

"Miroku, I need my bow and arrows." She said quietly. Miroku nodded with a knowing look on his face.

Now, now. Don't get spoiled because I updated so soon. I was just so inspired with all of the reviews I received from everyone. It was awesome. I thank you all.

Finals are soon to be over so I should be able to update again soon. Then once the next semester starts it'll probably slow down again. Not to worry though. There aren't going to be many more chapters after this.

Thanks again. Review because I love it! It makes me feel special. 'Til next time.

Ender


	11. Into the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 11: Into the Mist **

Kagome wondered if she'd even be able to get into the D.A. anymore. If Sango had told everyone then they would probably take her away once she step foot near the front doors. If she could get inside the doors, Sango would know instantly, but would she even care?

She sat in the car silently as Miroku drove. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head that Sango was slipping away from her. She was her best friend. They knew everything about each other. Well, up until recently anyway. Maybe that was the problem. What if she had came out with it right away? Would Sango have accepted that demons could be good too if she introduced her to InuYasha? There was no way of knowing.

"Do you think Sango will…" Kagome said quietly, but then trailed off. She just stared out the side window. Miroku glanced at her then back to the road in front of him.

"Sango will take time to think until she is ready to decide what the right choice is for her. Until that time, we may not be able to contact her. That is all up to her." Miroku said, understanding Kagome's deep-in-thought look.

When they arrived at the D.A. Kagome approached the doors cautiously. She reached them and nothing happened. This was a good sign, or a very tricky trap. She reached the front desk and before she could speak, the security guard spoke.

"You are requested in Sango's office." He said while tapping on some computer keys. Kagome just nodded. She felt a knot in her stomach, but it was no demon this time. It was the nerves clenching from seeing Sango face to face after that night. What should she say? Should she let Sango speak first?

When she got to the door of her office she placed a hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. She winced when she realized she should have knocked instead. She was so used to just coming in, but realized that things were different now.

Her eyes met with Sango's, who was sitting at her desk. "Sorry. Habit."

"It's fine." Sango said while stroking her small white cat that was curled up on top of her desk. Kagome noticed the two tails flicking slightly.

"I thought you were going to get her tail fixed." She said still looking at the cat.

"I changed my mind. I decided it made her look unique." The cat raised its head and spotted Kagome. She stretched on top of the desk then went to the edge of it and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Hello, Kirara." Kagome greeted with a smile. Sango was always a sucker for animals. She remembered when Sango first found Kirara rummaging around in the garbage cans in the alleyway behind the D.A. They both thought it strange that the cat had two tails, but things like that occurred occasionally. Defects and abnormalities with births, especially when there wasn't proper care involved.

Kagome gently wrapped her hands around Kirara's belly and placed her back onto the desk.

"I needed to get my bow and arrows if you don't mind." Kagome finally said.

"Be my guest. They are yours after all." She said with no emotion present. "Going demon hunting?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, but her previous thoughts caused her to speak. "Yes."

Sango looked up at her answer with surprise. "Oh really? Anyone in particular?" A gleam was present this time within the depths of her eyes.

"Sango," Kagome said, avoiding the question. "I don't know what you think of me, but I'm still me. I had hoped that you would realize one day that the thinking of today is all wrong." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yes, there are true demons out there, evil blood seeking creatures that want nothing more than to harm others. But you must realize that these creatures can be humans as well as demons, just as good beings can be humans and demons alike." Sango was still listening intently, much to Kagome's surprise. "Don't you realize that demons live among us? They are walking around with us everyday because they want what we want; To live a normal life."

She noticed that Sango's eyes were glazed over, but she didn't know what it was from. Was she actually thinking about what she had said? Or was she dazing out because she was tired of what she was saying?

Kagome walked to the door and stopped, equipment in hand. She was still facing the door.

"If you change your mind about things," Kagome said quietly, hand on the door knob ready to leave. "We'll be up in the mountains. All of us. I'm sure you'll be able to find us." Kagome left and didn't look back.

Kagome didn't know what she was thinking as she boarded the elevator to get to the lobby floor. Sango was the best tracker she had ever known, if she decided to go against them it may prove to be trouble for them later on.

Miroku was leaning against the car when she came out of the building. He looked intently with a questioning glare. Kagome just hung her head. Miroku closed his eyes probably thinking of a quick prayer to open Sango's eyes. She knew how Miroku felt about her so it would be terrible if they ended up on opposite sides of the spectrum.

By the time they had reached the base of the mountains it was already nearing evening. They abandoned the car at the nearest parking area.

"We won't be able to make it to InuYasha's spot by tonight, will we?" Kagome inquired.

"Certainly not. It will take us at least a whole day to get up to that elevation."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Do you think he's already there?"

"Oh yes. Our friend has ten times the strength, stamina and endurance compared to us put together. His patience on the other hand…well, let's just hope he's still waiting for us." Miroku stated concerned. He placed a large pack on his back and handed Kagome the smaller one. She looked up towards the peak of the mountain. It didn't seem so far from her perspective, but she knew it was.

"Let us go. I want to at least get a good ways into the mountains before we stop for the night."

"Ya, me too." With that they set off. Camping items dangling and clanging together from their packs.

"You know, it's nice getting away from the city like this. We should do this more often."

"I agree. Being surrounded by the natural way things were meant to be is very good for the spirit." Miroku said, then bit into the smoked fish he had caught.

"We should have brought marshmallows." Kagome commented while staring at her rabbit meat still cooking over the fire. Miroku just smiled.

Some howling was heard off in the distance. Kagome's head perked up and she looked around for a moment. Her eyes then receded back into her thoughts. Miroku studied her.

"Do not worry. I'm sure he will wait for us. He promised…I think."

Kagome and Miroku had been walking for a few hours now already. They both started to get a little hungry and decided to stop for a break. Miroku caught some more fish for them to eat as Kagome made some tea. They ate in silence as they took in the beautiful surroundings, then headed out again.

The sun had finally started to set.

"We should be getting close right?" Kagome asked looking through the thick trees surrounding them.

Miroku took his map out to get one last look at it before it was too dark. "Yes. Maybe another hour or two. Three at the most." He then folded it back up and put it back into his bag.

"I say we keep going until we get there."

"My thoughts exactly. We're too close to stop for another night." They carried on.

A little while after the sun had set, Kagome started to get a funny feeling, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She noticed that Miroku started to look around more than usual. 'He must feel it too.' She was about to say something to him when she saw something glowing in the tree off to her right. She stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Miroku." She whispered. He had already stopped.

"I see it."

Kagome looked away to grab her bow and arrows, but when she looked back it was gone. "Where-"

"You two are so loud I heard you from a mile away." said a man standing right next to Kagome. Of course it was InuYasha.

Kagome turned and punched InuYasha in the chest. "You scared me half to death." She cried.

"Well, if you two made less noise, then you may have had a chance of getting to the campsite before I even knew you were there." He teased.

"I highly doubt that, InuYasha." Miroku stated.

"Hey, I said 'you may have had a chance'. I didn't say you actually could have pulled it off." InuYasha then turned and started walking in the direction they were heading before.

'He didn't even ask how I was doing.' Kagome thought sadly. They continued on.

Once they had reached the campsite they heard the howling again. Kagome, once again, looked around.

"Wolf demons." InuYasha said simply.

"Wolf _demons_? Kagome repeated.

"Yeah. I've been smellin' them for awhile, but they haven't shown themselves yet. I've been tryin' to stay outta their territory cause, frankly, I really don't wanna mess around with mangy wolves." He said with a sneer. Kagome was curious. She didn't know there were any demons that actually lived out in the wilderness.

InuYasha made a fine banquet with what he had hunted down so Kagome was busy with cooking duties. Miroku helped a bit. InuYasha just leaned up against a tree with his eyes closed and his ears swiveling about. After they had eaten, Miroku and Kagome just sat by the fire chatting about each other's family. Kagome noticed that InuYasha was pacing behind her, but didn't want to put him on the spot so she left him alone.

Miroku finally retired so Kagome went to sit on her sleeping bag. InuYasha was still pacing, but said nothing. She noticed that he was glancing at Miroku occasionally. 'Is he waiting for him to go to sleep?' She assumed that this was the case so he obviously wanted to talk, but without listening ears.

She waited a little longer then noticed he had stopped moving. She looked up at InuYasha and saw him staring straight at her. She glanced at Miroku and noticed his steady breathing then looked back at InuYasha. He turned pointedly and started walking away from camp. 'Okay. Follow InuYasha it is.' She thought, amused.

They walked a little ways until they came upon a pond. Not just any pond, a hot spring. Kagome squealed within her head and made a mental note to come back with her bathing supplies. Her thoughts were cut short when InuYasha placed himself in front of her.

"Why didn't you dodge it, stupid?" he said.

Kagome was tongue tied. He started so abruptly that she had to gather her thoughts to figure out what he was talking about and how to answer him. 'Oh, the fight with the demon.' She finally concluded.

"After all that training we did and you still couldn't dodge. What do I have to do to keep you safe?"

'Safe?' Kagome's eyes were softened. 'He was worried about me.'

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

InuYasha sighed heavily then pulled Kagome towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be sorry." He whispered. "It was my fault. I should have protected you."

The softness in his voice brought tears to her eyes. She clutched InuYasha's shirt and sobbed into his chest. She didn't really know why she was crying, but it just felt nice to be wrapped in his arms and to release everything that was inside of her. He just held her and said nothing, his soft breathing in her ear.

Kagome pulled away gently to look into his eyes. "InuYasha..."

His eyes were so sincere that she couldn't form words any longer. After he had changed his form into the one he knew she loved the most, he placed his hand on her cheek gently and used his thumb to wipe some of the tears away. He then placed his lips upon hers. It had been so long. It had been so long since she had felt him like this.

Their mouths opened to allow the other inside. They consoled each other; Kagome's pain and InuYasha's worry. Their actions going unheard and unseen by everything but the trees and the steaming water.

InuYasha pushed her gently back until her back met with a tree. Their lips were colliding with the other's more feverishly and their tongues diving deeper into the depths of the other's mouth. Kagome's hands were pressed firmly against InuYasha's back trying to keep him as close to her as possible. InuYasha's hands were at either side of her head, his fingers taking in the delight of touching her hair and the softness of her skin.

He ground his body into hers and a small whimper escaped from her. Kagome could feel heat building up in her cheeks and another place lower in her body. Oh God, how she loved this half demon that held her in his grasp. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she reveled in the feeling of his hot skin under her palms. She started to feel and hear a rumble in InuYasha's chest.

'This sounds familiar.' She thought, but tried to ignore it. She didn't want this to end. That's when the growl escaped from his throat which ceased his actions. She held onto his shirt for she remembered when it had first happened.

Both breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes and found that they almost looked frightened.

"Not even this emotion? Even this will change you?" she asked, concerned.

"Any one emotion. No matter what it is." InuYasha placed his hands against the tree on either side of her head. Her hands were still clutching his shirt to make sure he didn't run away.

"That's what happened the first time, didn't it? When you…the first time you…kissed me." She spoke the last part softly. He just nodded his head.

"It only seems to happen when I'm with you. You cause this raw emotion to surge within me. I don't know why." He couldn't look her in the eyes while he confessed this. Butterflies started to run amok within her stomach. "I can't let it happen. I could hurt you."

"I don't think you will." She said as she touched his face with the palm of her hand.

"But you dreamt it." He stated as he finally stared intently into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I trust you. You can't control your dreams." She then placed her lips once more upon his. He was trying to resist, but finally gave in. He placed his hands on her hips and she allowed him to let them roam. They found the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath, gently roaming over her delicate skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him tighter against her.

She couldn't get enough of the feel of his body pressed firmly against hers. One of InuYasha's hands found a path from her back to her stomach then moved up. It stopped just under her breast, but he let a finger gently touch the bottom of it. When she didn't protest he moved his hand slowly over it, just in case she changed her mind. Once his hand was fully on top he seemed to find more courage.

He pressed harder against her and deepened his kiss. She moaned against his mouth and swam her fingers through his silver hair. He moved his mouth away from hers and to her neck. She didn't realize how hard she was breathing until she didn't have a mouth to dampen it. She let her head fall back as he bit and sucked on her neck, his hand softly caressing her breast. She then heard it again. InuYasha's body became stiff and she felt him shudder against her body.

"InuYasha?" she rubbed his back gently, hoping that it would help in some way. He started making noises like he was in pain. "InuYasha." She repeated.

He finally pulled away, his arms still on either side of her head, planted on the tree. He hung his head in front of her. His breath was shaky. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. She was shocked as she saw red streaks threaded through his eyes. He closed his eyes once more and inhaled deeply, then released it slowly. He opened his eyes once more and Kagome saw that they were normal again.

Her eyes were still laced with shock. Her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"You afraid of me?" he asked concerned.

"I'm afraid for you." She said as she raised a hand to his face. Her thumb stroked his cheek. His eyes still held worry in them. "It's okay. We can stop."

He lowered his gaze. She saw that he really didn't want to stop, but she also knew that he was too worried about what would happen if he didn't. They walked silently back to the campsite hand in hand, Kagome's head resting against his shoulder. She imagined that he may have had a small smile on his face, but didn't want to look for fear of ruining the image.

"I scouted around a bit, but there's no sign of anything weird yet." InuYasha explained the next morning after breakfast. "I haven't gone to the exact place that you pointed out on the map. I thought that you two might have wanted to go."

"Ya right. You didn't go because if you found the mist you couldn't stop yourself from going in." Kagome said with narrowed eyes.

"I believe Kagome hit that right on the head." Miroku chimed in.

"Whatever." Miroku and Kagome both shared a laugh at that.

They had walked for a couple of hours and finally started noticing that the forest was getting quieter. This area looked as though hardly anything went through it. It was untouched. They walked slower and more carefully. InuYasha's ears swiveled around and both Miroku and Kagome were stretching their senses out to catch anything that may cause them danger.

It was so cold and they could feel dampness in the air. They were close. InuYasha stopped.

"There." InuYasha said. They stopped in line with InuYasha and looked ahead. All they could see through the trees ahead was white. "That must be it." Miroku and Kagome both nodded in unison.

They approached it and were all amazed at how solid it looked. It really looked like a wall. They saw no end to it.

"I'm afraid, InuYasha." Kagome confessed.

"Why?"

"What if we don't come back out? What if we forget more than just the time inside of the mist?" she stared at the fog like it was the most evil monster she had ever seen.

"The only way that we won't come back is if I get killed. That ain't gonna happen."

"All of the stories of the people who went in the mist only forgot the time within. I don't think anything else will be taken. You have nothing to worry about, my dear Kagome." Miroku reassured. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay. Shall we?" she said, trying to build some confidence. She grasped both of their hands, to which neither protested, and walked into the mist, unknowing of what lay within or on the other side.

They stepped cautiously. Every few seconds, each one would report whether or not they had felt or seen anything. It was always nothing.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they all started to see a clearing. They walked out slowly in case someone had already showed up to welcome them. They found a good spot to stay for a bit to gather their thoughts and figure out a way to explore without attracting attention.

"Everyone okay?" Kagome asked. Both nodded. "We should eat now. Who knows when we'll be able to again?" They agreed and sat, still staying alert. They ate quietly.

They soon mobilized and set a circular course to see what surrounded whatever was in the middle. Steep, huge rocks lined the perimeter of the valley they had entered. The entry point through the mist was the only way to get in and out, unless you could fly.

They finally decided to trek inward. Once they had cleared the tree line they could see a castle-like structure in the middle of a lake. That was definitely where they needed to go. There was no way to get to the lake safely so they just had to walk straight across the open field to the edge of the lake.

When they got close, they noticed a small dock not too far away from them.

"How else would they get to the castle?" Kagome concluded.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Why hasn't anyone came after us, yet?" InuYasha was getting paranoid. Before they set foot on the dock, a strong wind came and they all covered their faces with their arms. When the wind died down and they removed their arms, they saw a woman standing before them.

"There you go, InuYasha," Miroku said. "Thanks a lot."

Kagome gasped, 'It's her.'

"Who are you?" InuYasha instigated, his eyes narrowed.

"How very impolite. You are the ones trespassing and you are demanding me to introduce myself? That's not how things work," The woman said confidently. She held a fan elegantly at her chest. "But since you are a special guest for my lord, maybe I will make an exception. I am Kagura, Goddess of the Wind." She smirked and flicked her fan ever so slightly and a breeze passed over the three companions.

"Kagura, do you mean that you were expecting us?" Miroku said after looking over the beautiful woman's figure. InuYasha and Kagome just looked at him questioningly. "She said that we were 'guests'."

"Hm…" Kagura began. "You are quite the intelligent one, aren't you, monk?"

"What does your 'lord' want with us?" InuYasha asked.

"You of all should know, InuYasha." His brows furrowed. "Although, it is only you he desires."

Kagura stretched her arm out and flicked her fan abruptly. Miroku and Kagome shielded their eyes, but when they uncovered them again, it was only each other that they saw.

"InuYasha?!" They both yelled. They looked at each other, both filled with worry, then ran to the small boat at the end of the small dock and hurriedly rowed to the castle in the middle. Both stayed alert for any trouble along the way, but received none.

"Why do you think they would allow us to come over so easily?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"Maybe they need us after all. It just may not be right now." Kagome said, eyeing the castle walls wearily. They found a door and were both surprised that nothing prevented them from entering.

The hallway they had entered was dark, but they could still see a little. The light from the doorway helped them find their way for a time, but soon it was hard to see where they were going.

Kagome wondered through the halls of hard stone. She ran her hand along the rough wall until she felt a doorway. When she turned to enter it she felt a very strong pull in her stomach. It was the strongest she had ever felt before. 'What kind of demon is this?'

"Kagome." She heard Miroku whisper behind her.

"I know." They entered through the doorway slowly, but it was no use. Torches began to light all around them and the enormous room was bright enough to see the horror that was before them.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas (if you celebrate it, that is). I spent it with my husband's family. His nieces sang for us. It was so cute! I actually wrote most of the time, so I'm sure you'll be happy about that. XD

A couple more chapters to go. Probably two or three more. I hope you all are liking it. So far I haven't gotten anything negative about it. Please, if there is, don't be afraid to say anything.

I've already started the next chapter so I think I may be able to finish this in the next couple of weeks. We shall see.

'Til next time!

Ender


	12. The Demon Within

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 12: The Demon Within**

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed in terror. InuYasha was hanging in the air by his neck, a tentacle wrapped tightly around it. The tentacle was attached to a large hideous beast. The beast had many tentacles and they were swirling about wildly. It's head was…that of a human's.

InuYasha struggled against the tentacle, trying to free himself. Kagome readied an arrow and released it at the limb restricting him. It struck true and InuYasha collapsed to the floor. She started to run towards him, but Miroku stopped her. Kagura was in their way.

"Sorry, but you can't help him now." Kagura said.Her fan thrust forward as swirls of untamed wind ripped through the air towards them. Kagome dived to the side as Miroku raised a barrier around himself. Once the winds had passed Miroku sent sutras speeding at the wind demon. She stopped one with a gust of wind a dodged the other one.

"So, it is you who wishes to fight me? So be it." Kagura chuckled. Kagome drew her attention to the beast that held InuYasha. Miroku could take care of himself. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a tentacle flying towards her. She dove to the floor. As she looked up, she saw the tentacle had plunged itself into the wall behind her. Kagome rolled out from underneath it and stood up.

InuYasha was finally on his feet. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and jumped to Kagome's side.

"Are you okay?" They both asked in unison. Their attempt to converse was shattered by another tentacle forcing its way in between them. InuYasha jumped back, but Kagome didn't have as much grace. She fell back hard. InuYasha jumped towards the monster raising his sword high, then struck down in full force.

The sword tore through the beast's skin easily, but it didn't seem to hurt it at all. The human head just chuckled.

"Do you think something as plain as a sword can harm me? I've been alive much longer than anything else in this pitiful world. You'll have to do better than that." It hissed.

The head then yelled in agony as an arrow struck the side of its body.

"How about that, huh?!" Kagome yelled. The beast's gaze turned to the young priestess and narrowed its cold eyes. Tentacles went flying towards her once again, but this time they succeeded in grabbing her. Her arms were pressed firmly to her sides as she struggled to get free.

"You bastard!" InuYasha yelled. He swung Tetsusaiga at the offending tentacles and cut through them. The beast growled as Kagome fell to the floor.

"Kagura!" it yelled with ferocity. The wind user turned her head from her own battle and nodded her head.

"Sorry, monk, we'll have to continue this another time." She said and traced a large circle with her fan. Winds ripped through the room and the beast, InuYasha, and Kagura disappeared.

"No! Not again!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, we must find them quickly before they harm InuYasha." Miroku hollered to her. Kagome nodded quickly and ran to the nearest doorway. As soon as she was through it she entered a dark hall. She heard the sound of stone grinding together. 'What the…?'

She looked back and the door that she had just come through was no longer there. She threw her hands up against it.

"Miroku!" she yelled. Nothing. Her heart started pounding when she placed her back against the wall looking from side to side only to see nothing but darkness. 'Calm down, Kagome. You can do this.'

She steadied herself on her feet and, with a hand sliding along the hard cold stone, began walking down the hallway. She stretched her senses out to find the demons. Her stomach was constantly being pulled on by the demonic forces within the castle. She just needed to narrow down which direction they were coming from.

'Upstairs.' She thought. She went up three flights of stairs before she felt that this was the floor they were on. She didn't hear anything. She walked slowly, quietly and stopped before a doorway. They were on the other side. She knew that for sure, but what were they doing? She didn't hear anything and felt no surge of power, just that there was one.

"Hello." Kagome jumped and turned her head to find Kagura standing in front of her. "It's time to join the party." She said calmly. She grabbed Kagome's arm harshly and lead her into the room.

She looked around and saw InuYasha lying on the floor out cold. "InuYasha!" she screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah," a deep voice sounded though the room. "I don't want him waking just yet."

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded frantically.

"You know me as Lord Onigumo, but I prefer to be called Naraku." He said smoothly. A man stepped from the darkness into the light of the torches that filled the room. He looked just as normal as any man, but he had a darkness in his eyes and his horrible smile. His head belonged to the beast they had fought before, but now he looked all human.

"Lord Onigumo." Kagome whispered. Kagome winced as Kagura squeezed her arm tightly. Kagome glanced at InuYasha once more.

"I am truly sorry. It seems my miasma has overwhelmed InuYasha's senses." Naraku's eyes looked over InuYasha's body, his voice thick with sarcasm and evil. "But I can't have him getting disobedient when he isn't the way I want him yet."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked aloud. Her forehead wrinkled with confusion, her voice laced with fear and curiosity.

"His demon inside is what I wish for. You, my dear, are going to help me bring it out." Naraku chuckled softly as he watched Kagome's eyes fill with fear. His body started to transform into the beast that she had previously seen. Before he was even finished morphing he sent tentacles at Kagome just after Kagura released her.

She dodged the first two, but it was useless. One attached to her ankle, one grabbed her upper arm, and the third wrapped tightly around her neck. Kagome tried calling upon her energy, but she couldn't concentrate enough to bring enough power out of her body. Naraku pulled Kagome through the air to rest close to his human head.

"Now," he whispered roughly in her ear. "Scream for me." Kagome closed her eyes tightly as his tentacle squeezed her more and more. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream, but she couldn't bear the pain any longer. Her scream filled the room.

InuYasha's eyes popped open at her scream and rose to his feet weakly. "Damn you! Let her go!" he yelled as he looked upon the scene before him.

"Not before you give me what I want." Naraku formed a human arm out of his monstrous body and stroked the side of Kagome's face. "Wouldn't you do anything to have this lovely face back?" Kagome tried to turn her head away from this demon's touch, but to no avail. Her teeth were grinding together as she struggled to break free.

InuYasha growled loudly and went to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. His eyes were filled with shock when he realized that his sword was no longer strapped to his side.

"Sorry," Kagura said from behind him. "That sword won't help you now." The wind goddess motioned towards the sword that hung high in the air behind her, held up by her swirls of wind.

"Fine. I'll tear you apart with my claws." He said and widened his stance.

"Why, InuYasha, you aren't nearly angry enough." Naraku said. His index finger started to morph into a shiny dagger. He pointed it at Kagome's face. Kagome whimpered. "Do you feel it surging through you yet?"

"If you hurt her I'll rip you into pieces!" He inched forward with urgency, but did his best not to cause Naraku to thrust that dagger into Kagome. Naraku brought the finger-turned-dagger down to Kagome's arm and pressed it into the skin. Kagome moaned with pain, the tentacles squeezing her vocal chords shut.

Naraku dragged the dagger down Kagome's arm and watched as InuYasha's eyes started flashing red.

"I'm impressed InuYasha. You seem to be able to control your emotions with greater ease than I expected." InuYasha's breath was heavy as he tried to filter out the anger within him. "We'll see how you fair against this." Naraku drew the dagger back behind Kagome, then thrust it forward plunging it into Kagome's shoulder, the tip of it bursting through to the other side.

Kagome screamed with force as the pain shot through her entire body. Tears bathed her cheeks as she heard InuYasha's cry. She had never heard anything so animalistic before. She could tell he had gone over the edge. She dared opening her eyes, but white blocked her view. Something flew by behind her and then she hit the floor hard.

She raised her head and saw a figure standing near the entrance. Kagura turned around quickly to face this new intruder.

"S-Sango." Kagome whispered. Miroku came into the room behind her as she caught Hiraikotsu in her hand. She ran quickly to Kagome's side and helped her get away from the tentacled beast that currently had its hands full with the demonic side of InuYasha. Kagome clutched her throbbing shoulder and felt the warm liquid that rushed from it.

Miroku continued his fight with Kagura as Sango aided InuYasha much to Kagome's surprise. Sango had laid her against the far wall near the entrance so she could rest.

'I have to help.' She thought. She stood slowly and raised her good arm towards Miroku's opponent. Her breathing was still heavy and uneven, but she would not stand by to watch her friends fight alone. Energy formed quickly at her hand and she released it. Kagura's eyes widened when she saw, too late, that something was headed her way.

The energy threw her back a few feet as she landed hard on her back. Kagura coughed and sat herself up. 'I can't believe she was able to take that much and still be conscious.' Kagura came up wobbly on her feet, her eyes looked tired as she brought her fan up. Her other hand clutched her chest as she flicked her fan hard towards Miroku and Kagome.

Both brought up their barriers and braced themselves for impact. Kagome was injured, but she could feel the power well up inside of her. Watching her friends fight brought out something fierce within her. She would not die and neither would her friends.

Just then, InuYasha flew across the room and slammed into the wall next to Kagome. She gasped, but just watched as InuYasha stood up and shook it off. 'Such power he has in this form.'

Kagome brought her attention back to the wind goddess just as Miroku was able to fix a sutra to her head. Electricity wrapped around her as she convulsed and collapsed to the ground. A clanging was heard as well as Tetsusaiga fell to the floor.

"Is she…?" Kagome asked with amazement.

"She'll be out for awhile. That wouldn't have happened if you didn't take half of her strength already with your power." They both looked at each other and sighed with relief.

Sango's cry brought them both back to the battle that was still raging between Naraku, InuYasha, and Sango. Sango was about to fall hard to the ground as a tentacle released her. Miroku acted fast and broke her fall. She winced with pain, but stood nonetheless. Kagome watched in aw as InuYasha struck at Naraku with fangs and claws.

He was so fast that Naraku was becoming overwhelmed. He couldn't seem to get one tentacle to restrain the dog demon.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked Kagome.

"His anger enveloped him. This is what happens. Naraku wanted this to happen." She replied.

"Why? Wouldn't it have been easier to defeat him in his normal state?"

"It seems," Miroku tried to explain quickly. "that for Naraku to gain InuYasha's powers, he needs to be in his most powerful form before consuming him." They all seemed to understand.

InuYasha then flew again at a wall and collapsed to the floor. Rubble piled on top of him. The three gasped when they didn't see him get back up again. Before Naraku was able to gather him up, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango halted his actions with energy, sutras, and Hiraikotsu, respectively.

Naraku growled with irritation and narrowed his eyes upon the three slayers. "You three are more bothersome than I had expected." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"You bet we are!" Kagome yelled. The fighting commenced. Miroku used his staff to deflect most of the attempts to bind him. Kagome ran across the room jumping over and dipping under tentacles all the while throwing energy balls from her hand. Every movement sent pain from her shoulder, but she had to ignore it.

Sango threw Hiraikostu again, but before it returned a tentacle thrust her up against a wall. The action distracted the other two demon slayers causing them to get caught as well. Sango struggled against the offending limb, but nothing could be done.

"It is time to end this." Naraku hissed. Miroku and Kagome watched the demon's face contort with confusion and shock as he turned his head towards Sango. They followed and saw a large white feline with rather familiar black markings on it. Fire surrounded it as it tore through the tentacles binding Sango to the wall.

"Kirara?" Kagome whispered forgetting about the limbs that restricted her from movement. The cat caught Sango before she hit the ground and took her to her weapon. Sango righted herself on the cat's back. Kagome saw Sango's face was full of confusion and a small bit of fear, but she seemed to go with it anyway.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and freed her allies. The cat demon flew to catch Kagome as Miroku found his footing before even touching the ground. Kagome saw the mound of rubble moving that hid InuYasha.

"Take me to InuYasha, Sango." She yelled. Sango didn't ask why, but did as she was told. Sango and Miroku continued the fight behind her as she cautiously approached the dog demon.

He stood hunched over, breathing heavily. His body was scratched and bloody, but he still held determination in his deep red filled eyes.

"InuYasha." She said to him, reaching a hand out. He looked at her hand like it had offended him in some way. "Come back to me."

InuYasha growled at the girl before him, but approached tentatively. They stood before each other and Kagome brought a hand up to his face. It startled him so he grabbed Kagome's injured shoulder roughly to push her away. Kagome yelled in pain and stepped back.

InuYasha pulled his hand away quickly and stared at the blood that came away with it. He looked at Kagome again and saw her eyes filled with worry. He shook his head after he smelled the blood on his hand. He growled continuously and squeezed his eyes tightly like he was fighting an inner battle. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head with his hands, smearing Kagome's blood through his silver hair.

Kagome joined him on the ground. "InuYasha?" as the words left her mouth, his hand grasped onto her forearm. Kagome looked at it with worry.

"InuYasha."

"You afraid of me?" she heard him ask quietly. She was amazed that she could hear him over the noise of the battle behind her.

"No. I'm afraid for you." He then looked up and she was relieved to see the gold eyes that she knew so well. Her heart leapt for joy. InuYasha helped Kagome to her feet as they turned their attention to the battle once more. They saw Sango on the cat demon fly to catch Miroku before he could hit the wall behind them.

Naraku yelled in fury as Sango brought them to the ground by Kagome and InuYasha.

"We have to attack him together. All at once." Sango said. "That's the only way. All of our powers, full strength." Kagome nodded with agreement as did the others.

They stood in a row facing the demon that was before them. This was it. No more playing around. Kagome built everything she had within her to make a killing blow. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusagia nearby Kagura's unconscious body and concentrated to release the powerful energy that came from it. Miroku readied his most powerful sutras as Sango raised her Hiraikotsu.

"You will not defeat me!" Naraku bellowed.

"Oh, shut up!" InuYasha yelled. They released everything they had at the demon and watched as it consumed him. It enveloped him and overwhelmed him so much that when he opened his mouth to yell, nothing came out. Everything that was this demon melted and dissipated. Steam rose from the hard stone of the floor.

Everyone was about to smile and leap with joy until they saw Kagome collapsing to the floor. InuYasha caught her before she could meet the cold stone.

"Kagome? Kagome!" she heard him say over and over again.

"A killing blow," Miroku said. "takes too much out of her. With her injury it will take long for her to recover."

"But she'll be okay?" Sango asked, voice tight with worry.

"Yes. She just needs lots of rest."

InuYasha just looked at Kagome's face. She was still awake, but she could barely move. Barely speak. Her eyelids were heavy as she blinked at InuYasha. He picked her up and headed towards the doorway.

The cat demon nudged Sango's hand and it startled her. She turned to face the cat. Her brow scrunched as she looked upon the beautiful beast. The cat started shrinking until it became apparent to Sango.

"It is you, Kirara!" she exclaimed. "This whole time?" The cat just mewed at her and jumped onto her shoulder. Sango smiled and followed InuYasha.

"Yo." The three heard before they reached the exit. They turned and saw Kagura standing there, a bit disheveled. Sango and Miroku took battle stances as Kirara transformed again.

"There is no need for that." The four looked upon her with surprise and confusion. "I have no quarrel with you. Not any longer, for that matter."

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha snapped. He held Kagome tighter to him. His arms made her feel more relaxed and comfortable.

"Naraku created me," she explained. "He held my heart, forcing me to stay in his good graces for he could kill me instantly. Since you have disposed of him, rather well I might add, I am now free of his tyranny. I thank you even though I know that this was not your objective." Emotion was free from her face, but the four companions knew that she was telling the truth.

"I know that the trek up this mountain is not an easy one. Going down, and with an injured party, is not much easier and will take a lot of time. Is their someplace you wish to go? I can take you their quickly." There was no ill intent in her voice or upon her face. They looked at each other wondering if it was a good idea.

"I assure you, if you four could defeat Naraku with such ease, I will be of no match. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Fine." Sango said. "But any suspicious acts on your part and I'll sick Kirara on your fan." As if on cue, Kirara growled with a threatening tone. "Take us to the roof of the D.A."

Kagura smirked with amusement and nodded. She flicked her fan and the party disappeared from the castle. Wind swirled all around them as the ground flew past them quickly. They landed gently on top of the roof.

Kagome leaned her head against InuYasha's chest as she listened to the continued conversation.

"I will depart from you now." Kagura stated and turned to leave.

"Kagura," Miroku said holding up a hand. "If you seek shelter, may I suggest going to the House of Inu? The keeper there houses demons."

"I will consider this." She said, finally flying off into her winds.

Sango gawked at Miroku, "You knew all this time?!"

"As did Kagome." He replied. Kagome winced at this revealed truth. Sango just sighed in defeat. "What will you do?"

"Nothing. At least not yet. There is still much I have to learn, it seems." Sango led the way to the medical ward, Kirara perched on her shoulder.

Don't worry! I'm still writing another chapter. It's not the end, yet. That would be a pretty sorry ending. :P

I hope you liked the battle. I've never really written fight scenes before. If you have any suggestions, that would be great.

Next chapter coming soon to an internet source near you! XD

'Til next time.

Ender


	13. Controlling the Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. These characters and all aspects of them are from **InuYasha**, created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is my own.

**Demon Sense**

By Enderkb

**Chapter 13: Controlling the Demon**

Kagome hissed and grunted as the nurse cleaned the wound on her shoulder. She had enough energy to talk now, but moving around was another story. The nurse finished up and patched the wound. All the while Kagome kept wondering if she could have done more. How could she have allowed herself to get caught? What a foolish thing to do. She was so careless!

'Ugh! I have my own InuYasha in my head.' She thought, shaking her head. The nurse laid her bed down so she could get to sleep, but Sango entered the room.

"Hey." Kagome said weakly. Sango smiled as she approached her bed side. Kagome shifted her head to the side slightly to look at Sango, but Sango was too busy admiring the stitch work of Kagome's sheets.

"Kagome," Sango began. "I'm sorry about before. I should have trusted you."

"You don't have to say anything. I know it's hard to change after so long."

"Yes, it is. It's hard to believe that such beings can help us, too. But, like you said, humans can harm us as well."

Kagome smiled and Sango clasped her hand. "What about Kirara?"

"I like her." She said and finally locked eyes. "She's like a loyal companion. She's helping to encourage this change within me. She's been by me for so long when I didn't even know what she was and yet, she's never harmed me. She's showed me so much without even knowing it." Sango's smile broadened as she thought about the cat.

"I'm so glad that you've come through." InuYasha stood in the doorway as Kagome finished her sentence. Both women looked towards him.

"I'll see ya later, Kagome." Sango said. Sango crossed the room and as she met InuYasha at the doorway she offered her hand in truce. They clasped each other's forearms.

"InuYasha." Sango said.

"Sango."

Sango then tugged on his arm and pulled him to her shoulder.

"If you hurt her," she whispered roughly in his ear. "My Hiraikotsu will find you no matter where you hide." InuYasha's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Eh?" Sango then gave him a small smile and went on her way. InuYasha straightened himself up and cleared his throat before approaching Kagome's side.

His eyes were filled with sadness. Kagome opened her mouth to ask what the matter was, but he cut her off.

"How's your shoulder?" The sheets that covered her must have been very exquisite because everyone seemed to be staring at them instead of Kagome's eyes.

"It's better. Still hurts to move it. It'll probably be like that for awhile."

"Hm." Kagome furrowed her brow and tilted her head to try and catch InuYasha'a gaze.

"Wha-"

"Miroku wishes you well. He went with Sango to get something to eat." InuYasha's fingers played with the folds of her sheets.

"I'll have to thank him when I see him then."

"You'll be able to leave today, won't you?"

"Yes. The doctor said that he wanted to give me some antibiotics so it won't get infected. After that I'm free to go. They want me to stay in bed though." Kagome smiled and InuYasha finally looked at her, but only for a second. He left to go see if he could hurry the check out process, but Kagome was suspicious if that's why he really wanted to leave.

'What is going on in that mind of his?'

A couple hours later Kagome was released from the D.A. medical ward and found herself at home, an empty house. Come to find out that her family went on a trip to see Souta's favorite soccer team play. Kagome sighed.

Maybe this was a good thing. Who knows what her family would think of her getting involved with demons if this was the way she turned out.

Sango lowered Kagome onto the couch in the living room. The four sat in silence. They just seemed to be content with having nothing to do. Then a thought came to Kagome.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked. "What ever happened to the order to find InuYasha?"

"I checked that out when we got back. I found it rather strange to see that it had been deleted from the system."

"Do you think Kagura had it revoked?"

"Most likely. She has no reason for him, anymore."

"Hm."

Sango checked her watch. "Have plans?" Kagome nudged.

"Huh? Oh, no." Sango looked at Miroku. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'What the heck is going on now?'

"Shippo told me to tell you that he hopes you get better. I thought it best that he stay a little bit longer at my place until you've regained your strength." Miroku said. Kagome just nodded.

All four of them jumped as a knock sounded on the door. Sango and Miroku jumped up immediately and rushed to the door. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, both had confusion written all over their face.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Nope."

Miroku and Sango then entered the room followed by an elderly woman hobbling on a stick. The woman raised her head to eye the two still sitting on the couch.

"Kagome, InuYasha. This is Kaede. She is an expert in her field." Sango explained.

"And what exactly is her field?" InuYasha asked roughly.

"Spiritual powers. She's a priestess. She specializes in containing demonic auras." Miroku said. At this InuYasha stood and growled. "Whoa, whoa, InuYasha. It's not what you think."

"Then tell me what I should think." He responded in a low voice.

"Kagome," Miroku started. "Do you trust me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Yes."

"Well, I trust Kaede. She can help with InuYasha's…er…problem."

"What problem?" InuYasha interrogated.

"You know. His…emotional problem." Miroku tip toed around, although, Kagome was pretty sure that everyone in the room, including Kaede, knew what he was talking about.

"Please, InuYasha," Sango urged. "Nothing will happen, but good. Your sword. That is all she needs."

"What are you going to do with it?" InuYasha prodded further, grasping Tetsusaiga protectively. All Kagome could do was watch.

"You'll get it right back, I promise." Miroku said. InuYasha looked at Kagome then Kagome looked into Miroku's eyes. She looked back at InuYasha and nodded. InuYasha sighed and removed the sword from his side and handed it to Miroku.

Miroku placed it gently on the table between them and Kaede stepped forward. Kaede went to her knees as her hands hovered over the ancient looking sword. She then unsheathed it.

"InuYasha," she began, her voice shaky with age. "I need two strands of thy hair." InuYasha grumbled, but gave her what she asked. She took one strand and laid it neatly on Tetsusaiga's blade, then laid the other one on the sheath.

"Now, I need ye to prick thy finger with thy fang." No one questioned how she knew he would even have fangs. InuYasha followed her order, but not without a disobedient look in his eyes.

Kaede took his hand and held his finger between her own wrinkled ones. She ran his bleeding finger along the blade covering it with blood then repeated the same thing on the sheath. She released his hand. She then started mumbling under her breath as her hands hovered over the blade and sheath.

They both started to glow with a brilliant light and the four companions had to shield their eyes from it. The light then receded and Kaede came away a little short of breath.

"There. 'Tis done."

"What? What did you do?" InuYasha asked frantically.

"As long as thy sword is near, ye will never lose control." She said looking at InuYasha with a knowing sparkle in her eyes. He just looked at her in disbelief.

"I must depart now." The old priestess said.

"But, please, Kaede, won't you have some tea before you leave." Kagome asked. She was overwhelmed at the power that this priestess had just dispelled.

"I thank ye for the offer, but I must get going. I wish all thee happiness." She said and walked towards the door. Miroku saw her to the door.

"You two planned this?" Kagome inquired as InuYasha strapped his sword back to his waist. His eyes were far away, like he was in disbelief at what had just taken place. His hand was clasped tightly around Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Yes. Well, Miroku explained to me about InuYasha's unique situation. About how he can't hold on to just one single feeling or he will become…different. How it overwhelms his demon blood. I asked Miroku if there was anyway that we could contain that side of him. When I asked him he instantly thought of Kaede." Sango explained.

"I was surprised that I didn't think of it before. I know that it was important to InuYasha, and to you, Kagome. I thought, the sooner, the better." Miroku said with a smile. Kagome tried her best not to blush at his observation.

"I…uh…" InuYasha stuttered. "Thanks." Kagome moved her hand to cover his.

"It'll be nice not to have to worry about something like that." InuYasha said quietly.

"Speaking of worries," Kagome said, eyes wide. "What about Kikyo?"

"I don't think we have to worry about her anymore." InuYasha scoffed. "Especially since we have the head of the D.A. in our good graces. She won't be able to get away with anything that involves me anymore."

"Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Oh. She's InuYasha's adopted sister. She's the one that helped Naraku find InuYasha and tipped off the D.A. to his whereabouts." Kagome explained.

"Ah. I see."

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could…?" Kagome glanced at the stairs that lead to her room. "I don't think I have the energy to get up them just yet."

"So weak." InuYasha mumbled.

"I heard that." Kagome squealed as InuYasha tossed her up into his arms. InuYasha set her down gently on her bed.

"Will you sleep in here until my family comes back?"

"Sure." InuYasha replied as he looked out the window into the darkness.

Kagome healed well after the next few days. Her shoulder was still stiff, as expected. Shippo helped Kagome do simple everyday activities so she didn't wear herself out too quickly. She was grateful for him.

"Are you ready?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome nodded. They met Sango outside and they drove to the House of Inu. The small man opened the door.

"Jaken." InuYasha greeted darkly.

"InuYasha." He said in the same manner. Sango and Kagome just looked at each other with a brow quirked.

The little man led them to the office of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned in his chair to face the three. A brow rose slightly.

"And to what do I owe this…pleasure?" he said stoically.

"A truce." Sango said. These few blunt words caused a crease in the demon lord's forehead.

"We know full well what happens under the grounds here and we know that you do not have ill intentions. We wish to help you keep this place safe from any other's that might want to…disrupt life here." Kagome explained quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled. "Quit being so difficult. They know, okay."

"The demons you hold here; you keep them safe. The ones that cannot live in the outside world easily. You may have even had a recent addition. Kagura, a wind goddess." Sango said.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said roughly. "Are you to blame for this sudden knowledge among enemies?"

"We figured it out on our own. We don't wish to harm your operations here. We only wish to aid you." Kagome urged further.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment as he rubbed his jawline with his fingers. Kagome then felt a pull on her stomach and glanced at InuYasha. He had revealed his true self. Sesshoumaru gazed at him them studied the reactions, or lack thereof, of his companions.

Sesshoumaru stood and removed a ring on his finger, placing it on his desk. His hair grew instantly and revealed a silver color. His eyes matched InuYasha's, but he had markings on his face. He was a beautiful, albeit cold creature to gaze upon.

"The wind goddess did come here, but she found it too confining. We gave her concealment charms to last her awhile until she finds a place to stay. I have no doubt that she has the capability to live in the world of humans." The demon walked around his desk to stand in front of it, crossing his arms.

"Not that I need any help, but if it means having less stress of the D.A. snooping around then I can allow it."

Sango nodded, "I only ask that I come and make monthly inspections to make sure that everything is under control. I don't want rowdy demons getting out of hand."

"I assure you that I can handle any of those types, but if it eases you, then I agree to it."

"I hope, that one day, we can come to trust each other." Sango said with a smile. Kagome smirked at the familiarity of the words.

"We shall see." Sesshoumaru added as he returned to his desk, replacing the ring upon his finger. The group turned to leave.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said. "Stay. I wish to speak with you." Kagome was worried, but InuYasha just waved a hand telling her to dismiss it.

The group walked back to the shiny black vehicle. "That went a lot easier than I thought it would." Sango commented.

"Ya. No kidding." InuYasha said joining them outside.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked him. He nodded.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed down to the studio. Shippo went with Miroku so he could see Hachi again. They seemed to grow quite fond of each other. Either that or Shippo was just having too much fun playing tricks on him.

When Kagome got to the floor she saw the cot was folded up and a duffel bag next to the stairs.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Uh…I was going to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I said I was. I was going to leave, far away, actually." InuYasha spoke quietly while gazing at the floor.

"You're worried." Kagome said softly.

"I…If I couldn't control myself around you then it was best that I never see you again."

"Best for who? Me? I want you here." Kagome said forcefully, hands placed on hips.

"Well, don't worry so much. I'm still leaving because I can't stay here."

"Where are you going."

"Sesshoumaru said I could stay there. I don't have to stay underground anymore."

"I thought you two didn't like each other."

"Well, I have leverage now." A playfulness started to peak through in his voice.

"So, you're still going to be around."

"Recent events have changed my mind." His hand went to Tetsusaiga.

"…I'm glad."

She walked through the halls, but they didn't seem so scary anymore. Light pooled in and gathered at the corners of the stone walls. She was alone, that's the only reason she was uncomfortable.

"InuYasha?" She could hear water dripping in the distance. She walked to find the source.

"Kagome…" She turned around to find where the voice had come from, but it was distant.

"Where are you?"

"Here." And he was. Standing in front of her as he always did. His red eyes burning through her. She was not afraid so she just kept looking into the demon eyes. She brought her hand up to his face and stroked it with her fingers. He seemed skittish, but still remained.

"I'm not afraid of you, InuYasha." His eyes relaxed as the gold bled through. The stone of the castle fell away like leaves on the wind. She could hear the water more clearly now, but it wasn't a dripping sound anymore; it was a waterfall. It mimicked the feelings in her heart.

The earth shook so she grabbed a hold of InuYasha.

"Kagome." She saw that InuYasha's lips weren't moving, but it was his voice that she had heard. The earth shook again.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the human InuYasha staring at her as she lay on her bed.

"Finally. I thought you'd sleep forever." He said.

"Sorry. I was having a good dream." She sat up and stretched.

"Hm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I was just wondering…if you wanted to go do somethin' today."

"Oh." Kagome placed a finger to her bottom lip. "Ya, that sounds like fun. We haven't really done anything together in awhile."

They had only gone walking around the town. They didn't really do anything special, but it was the most fun Kagome had had in a long time. When they got home the house was empty.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. They had tickets to another soccer game."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I hate soccer. They're doing me a favor by not inviting me." Kagome searched through the cabinets for something to eat. She got to the cabinet where the instant ramen was and was about to close the cabinet door when InuYasha's hand got in the way.

"Ramen it is." He said happily. Kagome just shook her head.

They sat in the living room watching T.V., both pairs of feet propped up on the table in front of them next to their empty ramen cups.

"Today was nice, don't ya think?" Kagome said turning her head towards InuYasha.

He looked back at her and smiled. He lifted a hand and drew a stray hair away from her face. "Ya." He said softly. The T.V. continued on, but went unnoticed by the young couple. Their eyes were still connected.

InuYasha's hand still lingered on her face. A light blush arose from Kagome's cheeks. The T.V. was soon drowned out when Kagome realized InuYasha's lips her connected with her own. His hand braced firmly against her neck. Her hands soon found his well muscled back, the backs of them were tickled by his long hair.

They hadn't talked about anything that had happened between them in the past week. The tension just continued to build and build and finally the levee couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kagome, now on her back with InuYasha on top of her, was reveling in the moment that she was hoping was going to happen for awhile now. Hands floating everywhere, tongues delving deep, breathing seemed to compete with the noise of the T.V.

Her hand found his skin from under his shirt as he became occupied with her neck. The combination of tongue and fangs made her eyes roll into the back of her head. She managed to open them again and saw his silver hair flowing over his shoulder. She couldn't remember when she had felt the pull form his change. It didn't matter anyway. She was too busy at the moment.

His lips found hers again as his hand finally slipped under and under to try and sooth her searing skin. She uncontrollably lifted her hip against his and heard a growl escape from him at the action.

She pushed him away from her so she could see his eyes.

"What?" he said almost incoherently.

"Are you okay? Do you need to stop?" she asked, worriedly.

"No…what? Oh, that. That was…nothing." He smiled when he realized that what he said was true. His eyes went towards the table. She followed his gaze and saw Tetsusaiga resting quietly underneath. She had forgotten for a moment. It won't happen anymore.

When she gathered her thoughts and realized that he wouldn't be consumed by his emotions anymore she quickly drug him back into her body again. He growled again and found that she liked it when he did it. The vibration spoke to her body in many soothing and exciting ways.

They made their way to her bedroom and closed and locked the door behind them to do things that two people should do when they loved each other as much as they did.

End

Yay! Sorry I took so long. I know I said I'd get it up soon, but school started kickin' my but. College is no ferry ride.

I hope you all liked it. I have lots more stories in my head, but I probably won't get to them until summer. So, keep an eye out for them around that time.

Thanks for everyone that left reviews. Some of them actually helped me out. XD

'Til next time!

Ender


End file.
